Strawberries and Peaches
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Rangiku has been depressed more lately and Ichigo seems to lost interest in life. Can fate bring these two together or will unknown forces prevent it? (Semi AU)
1. Prolouge

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Prolouge: Frozen Treat

"......." Storm grey eyes stared blankly up into the endless blue sky threw a paneless window. The sun was streaming down with not a cloud in the way to block it. Yet the eyes the color of the storm stared up as if it was an evil omen waiting to happen.

"Matsumoto, stop procrastinating and get back to work." The voice was sharp and egded with annoyance as green eyes glared at the occupant across the room.

"Hun? Oh, sorry taichou." Looking back down at the paper work before her, strawberry blonde hair gently caressing the table underneath it.

".... Ugh. What is your problem Rangiku? You been acting weird all week."

Looking over to the far side of the room, Rangiku stared blankly at her captain. "It's nothing taichou." Looking back down to the pappers that littered her desk, the tenth lieutenant continued the process of lowering the stack of papers on her desk.

"...." Sighing, the white haired captain arose from his seat. Fixing the papers scattered across his desk, he pushed in his chair and walked silently to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Sliding open the door, he shunpo'd quickly from the office, the door silently sliding closed behind him.

"....." Parting her lips slightly, a very soft exhale could be heard if one was in the room. Looking back towards the window, those storm grey eyes now had emotion in them... sadness...

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

"Oof!" Catching his sister, the subsitute soul reaper smiled lightly. "Hi Yuzu."

"It's rare to find you smiling these days bro, you must be happy for some reason."

"Hmm?" Turning towards the stairs, Ichigo watched his now fifteen year old sister desecend the stairs. "Well now, still trying to act like a little boy I see." He taunted. "Don't you think that your boobs are a little big for that shirt? I can pratically see it rising up."

"PERV!" Blushing, Karin instantly sent a kick straight for Ichigo's mid-section.

Dodging it with ease, he grabbed a hoodie off of a near by chair and tossed it at her. "Calm down."

"Karin, your so implusive." Yuzu said as she rocked back and forth on her blue sandals.

"And you're too soft." Sliding on her hoodie, she zipped it up before looking back at her brother. "Write a note for goat face telling him we'll be back at eight k?"

"Bye Bro!" Yuzu was already out the open door and down the pathway.

Throwing up the piece sign, Karin left and closed the door behind her and locked it.

"That was my nickname." Smiling for only a bit more, it soon diminished. Sighing, the ninteen year old teen resigned to his room again. Closing the door silently behind him, Ichigo stands alone for a minute before going over to his weights. Lifting up the thirty pound dungbells with ease, he began to work on his bicepts and tricepts. Each curl made him think of the long dead past of hollow fighting. "... Nothing is ever the same these days...." His mind constantly wandered back to the old days when he could be called out to battle at an instant with not a moment to spare. Sighing, he focused again on working on his arms.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hinamori."

"Toushirou..."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He chidede warmly at the fifth captain. Sitting next to his childhood friend, he stared at her a moment longer before turning towards the training grounds. "You really matured alot Momo... Four years ago you would've never had the strenght to do this."

She giggled in response, her hair falling in lose tendrells down her shoulders. "I agree." Quieting down, she held her cup gently in her hand. "But I realized that the past needs to stay in the past and not now."

"Agreed."

"Now on to your problem..." Momo turned towards him and smiled.

"Argh, troublesome... It's Matsumoto. She's been moping around lately and it's starting to get annoying."

"It can't be that..."

"I actually miss seeing her drunk."

Momo was sipping her tea when she heard that shocking comment. Spitting it out, she dropped the cup accidently, shattering it across the front steps. But that didn't even faze her at the slightest bit. Staring at Toushiro wide eyed, she closed them momentarily and ran a hair threw lose waves of brown. "Wow, that's..."

"Yea. It's that bad if I say that."

"Well it's soon to be four years since that day." She half opened her eyes and stared absent mindly at a spot on the ground.

Narrowing his eyes, the ice captain looked back up to the sun. "She'll never get over it."

"Her heart still hasn't mended fully."

"It never will either..."

Sighing, Momo arose from her spot on the porch and brushed invisible dust off of her. Looking over her shoulder at the other captain, she motioned him to get up.

Standing up, Toushirou towered slightly over Momo. "I never thought I see the day I have you looking up at me."

Punching him lightly in the arm, she smirked. "Don't get so cocky, I can still kick your ass."

"Oh really bed wetter Momo?"

"Sure SNOWY- chan."

"Baka!"

Smiling at Toushirou, she noticed the busty lieutenant walk by solemly. Watching her, she frowned. "She needs a man in her life."

Looking over, a eyebrow raised at the statement. "Say what?"

Waving her hand dismissly, she started walking to catch up with Rangiku. "You don't understand! Catch ya later!"

Watching Momo shunpo off, Toushirou shook his head. "I sense a whole load of un-nessicary drama coming...."

* * *

"Rangiku!"

Turning around, she saluted as she saw Momo land a foot away from her.

"Relax, I'm not stuck up like half the prudes here."

Smiling gently, Rangiku hugged the girl tight. "Nice to see someone without a pole shoved far up their ass."

"I know!" Sharing a laugh with the girl, Hinamori pulled back and stared at Rangiku. "Hmmmm, I see..."

Tilting her head to the side, Rangiku stood confused at what the younger was thinking. "Ummm...?"

"Were going to the human world to shop... Get your money ready and meet me at noon." Waving bye, Momo left a stunned Rangiku....

* * *

"Four hundred and eighty-one, four hundred and eighty-two, four hundred and eighty-..." The front door bell ringing broke Ichigo out of his trance. Grapping the towel off his chair, he made his way downstairs shirtless. "Coming!" Grumbling, he opened the door to see Orihime and the others.

"H-hey there Ichigo!" Orhime hid her blush miserably while Uryuu and Chad smiled.

"Hey Hime." Hugging the shy girl, he thought it was cute that he had a crush on her. In retrospect, he in return started to have feelings for the other but something was preventing it from being anything farther then a possible interest.

"Yo Ichigo, we were just about to go downtown and chill. Wanna come?" The Quincy stepped up and placed a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder. Uryuu knew beisdes the fact of Orihime wanting him to come that he needed some out time.

"Sure, come in and give me a few minutes to get ready." Stepping to the side, he allowed his friends to come in so he could close the door behind them. Leaving them in the living room, he darted upstairs quickly and rumaged threw his closet. "This'll do." Wiping himself down quickly with the towel to rid the sweat, he tossed on a wife beater and some black jeans. Grabbing a hoodie, he tossed that over the ensamble. Running out of his room, he jumped down the stairs and infront of his company.

"Nice." Commented Chad as he watched Ichigo land.

"Thanks, now lets go." Tying up his sneakers, he snatched the keys off the table and laid the written note ontop of the table before leaving the house.

* * *

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Rangiku ignored the stares from the horny men and envious women she was receiving. It was not surprising since she was wearing a white V-neck tee showing off her well endowed chest and a denim wash mini skirt so short that even she blushed. To top it off, Momo stuck her in four in high heels which accuented more her full figure. "Were are we going?"

"Here!" Pulling Rangiku into the ice cream palour, the excited captain ordered two ice creams and handed one to Rangiku.

"Ok, I know your joking right?"

"You read me too well." Taking a lick of her ice cream, she followed the elder out of the shop. Walking back down the street, she adjusted the straps on her sky blue sundress."Just wait till later and you'll see why...."

_____

* * *

_

"Ummm guys? I really need to get home."

"Relax and have fun Ichigo!"

"Yea! Come on!"

An annoyed sigh left the orange haired teen mouth. For one, it was near eleven thirty and he was stuck in a night club down near the waters with his oh so gracious friends who wanted to show him a good time. Secondly, half of their old high school was there also so he had to deal with Keigo always trying to bug him. Chad was conversating with the bouncers so that took him off the list to talk to. Uryuu was at the bar sweet talking all the girls so he was useless and he was stuck watching Orihime to make sure that she didn't get carried off by some random guy. Crossing his arms, he resigned to leaning against the wall when... "Is that Momo and... Rangiku?!"

________

**"They look good enough to eat king... Hehehe."**

'Oh lord, not him...' 'What do you want Hichigo?'

**"Just here to offer my advice since anyday now it seems that I can take control of your very soul. It's no fun if you don't put up a fight."**

'Your one to talk, just go away.'

**"As you wish, but a word of advice... Go get her."**

* * *

"Momo! Captain would KILL us... No, ME if he found out that I let you drag me here!"

"Oh relax! Chill out and have fun!" Momo had already changed out of her sundress into a more risque mini black dress and strappy sandals. Pulling the reluctant lieutenant with her, she looked around the room for some type of interest when... "HEY! Is that Ichigo?!"

Rangiku nearly slapped the brunette. Tugging her roughly, she dragged the shock captain to a near by area. Slamming her against a wall, she pointed a finger in her face. "Look you! You dragged me down here by false pretenses and your lucky I don't..."

"Rangiku?"

"Hmm?" Standing up, she looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo standing right there.

* * *

"This is so stupid." Ichigo muttered as he stood there for the next fifteen minutes watching Orihime dance with people on the floor.

Looking over at the orange haired shinigami, she extened her hand out to him. "Come dance."

Blinking in surprise, he walked over and grabbed her slender hand before being pulled into the mass of bodies.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Welcome to the party."

"... Yea." Smiling back down lightly at the girl, he stood still for a bit before feeling Orihime poking him.

"Dance silly!" She emphasised by swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

Shaking his head, he turned his head to see Rangiku pulling Momo off somewere. "... I'll be right back ok? Chad and Uryuu are near by."

Nodding, Orihime wasn't even paying attention to the other. She was busy talking with Tatsuki and the others who she located over in one of the booths.

* * *

Walking over to the two unsuspecting soul reapers, he stood behind the two of them. Raising an eyebrow, he called out to the taller soul reaper. "Rangiku?" It was like slow motion from that point to him. _'Either I've must've drank something tanited or she looks really hot in the club lighting.'_

Noticing that Ichigo was staring a hair breath longer then should be, she blushed and looked away. 'Wait, why am I blushing?' Turning back towards him, she waved her hand infront of his face. "Hellllooooo?"

Momo, now able to stand up, smirked and thanked Ichigo silently for the distraction. Sneaking off, she blended her way into the crowd.

"This is so not... Momo?" Turning back to where her capturer was supposed to be, she blinked once, twice before frowning. "That..."

"Want to dance?"

"What?" Turning back to Ichigo, she stared at him.

"Do you want to dance?" He was even shocked that he asked but even more shocked when she slid up to him.

Walking down to the dance floor, Rangiku was able to keep up easily with the fast pounding beat of the music blasting from the stero's .

Watching her, Ichigo slowly made his way to the dance floor. Enticed by the lieunant, he came up behind her and slowly started to dance with her.

Looking over her shoulders, she smirked seductivly as she spun in Ichigo's arms to face him. "Never knew you could dance."

"There's alot of things you don't know about me." He retorted smiling.

By now, most of the club watchers focused on the couple who seemed to be lost in their own world.

"I would like to get to know them then." She smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, a slow song came on next. Moving slowly, he smiled when she laid her head on his chest.

_'This feels nice.'_ Looking up, she locked eyes with the taller shinigami. Acting on the sudden impluse that came over her, she grabbed Ichigo by the collar and pulled him down. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his.

Ichigo didn't expect or what had happened or what was happening now at the moment. _'Her lips... So soft.'_ Closing his eyes, he relaxed and returned the kiss back while holding the busty soul reaper to him closer.

As the club roared on into the late morning with music blasting out of the stero's and people still dancing on, a romance was blooming and unfolding its tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers and I hope this chapter does not disappoint you. The characters may be a little OC but I'm trying to portray them as if they had matured more (which Ichigo's dad probably hasn't ^ ^) but if you have any concerns, just send 'em to me! Critisim is accepted and helpful :3 Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 1: I think I found my favorite fruit...

"Ugh... Ow... My head." Holding his head, Ichigo sat up making the covers fall down and exposing his bare torso. Yawning, he streched reflexively to loosen his muscles. "What the hell happened yester..." Pausing mid sentence, he noticed something out of the ordinary. "What the hell?" Waves of strawberry blonde hair laid on one of his pillows and fell lightly off the bed. Taking a moment to think, the realization hit him. "Oh hell." Last night's events played in his head over and over. But he still didn't know how he got back to his house or in his bed next to her.

"Mmm, what?"

_'Shit! How in the hell am I going to explain this?'_

* * *

Sitting up, Rangiku yawned and rubbed her eyes. That's when her senses kicked in... One: She was nearly naked save for her bra and lacy underwear, Two: She didn't know where she was at, and Three..."Ichigo!" Jumping up, she was pulled back down on the bed. Kicking and fussing, she tossed Ichigo a glare that could make her captain back down in an instant.

"SSSH! You're gonna get us caught!"

"What the hell you mean by..."

"ICHIGO!"

Looking towards the door, her eyes widened. "Hell..."

* * *

Ichigo didn't expect the tenth division lieutenant to react so loudly. Pulling her back down, he held her steady. Ignoring the death wish gaze, he kept her held down with ease. "SSSH! You're gonna get us caught!"

"What the hell do you mean by..."

"ICHIGO!"

He froze as he heard Yuzu called him.

"Hell..."

Covering her mouth, he pulled her up quickly. " Hurry, in the closet!" Sliding open the door, he was surprised when Rangiku pulled her arm back. Facing her, he stopped momentarily when he saw her nearly nude figure. Standing stunned, alot of thoughts ran threw his mind. _'Good greif she's a godess! Wait... What the hell am I saying? Get it together!'_ Ridding himself of the x-rated thoughts, he turned to her. "Hurry up! My sister is coming!"

"Why should I hide? What the hell happened yesterday Ichigo?" Being dragged off the bed after being stunned at their current position, Rangiku was in no mood to follow whatever anyone says. Pulling her hand back, she crossed her arms over her chest forgetting at the current moment that she was nearly nude.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close and turned so that the busty soul reapear was pinned between him and the closet, partially blocking her uncovered body. "Look, I have no idea but..."

"Ichigo! Answers now!" She was upset and wanted answers here and now. What she didn't want was him pulling her close again nor stuck in between him and the closet pinned like a rat.

"Ichigo! You came in late yesterday so I decided to..."

At that moment, two things happened. One, Ichigo was grateful that he had on his pants from yesterday because the second thing that happened as soon as she walked in his room...

"ICHIGO HAS A NAKED WOMAN UP IN HIS ROOM!"

"WHAT?"

"Crap!"

In a flash, Rangiku was covered by a blanket and turnwed to a wall, covered by Ichigo's body as a set of trampiling footsteps ran up the stairwell.

"MY SON IS NOT IN THERE WITH...!"

The next moment was a blur to her as Ichigo quickly held on to her as he sidestepped his father's kick. Covering her face with the blanket, when she pulled it down, she saw a huge dent in the wall. Staring at the dent, she dared to gaze up at his father. "Oh my sweet..."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

_"I am so screwed..."_ Rangiku thought in her mind.

Ichigo cursed his bad luck that Yuzu would just barge in his room. _'How many times have I told her to knock?' _Staring down at Rangiku, he completely forgot that his father was in the room with them right there next to him. Holding her tighter just incase he had dodge another attack, he awaited for his father's reaction. "Dad, it's not what you think..." Trying to think of an excuse, the smile that broke out on his father's face had him worried.

Feeling Ichigo hold her closer, she moved closer to him just incase he did need to pull her out of the way. _'Better safe then sorry... I damn sure don't wanna get hit by one of those.'_

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!"

This shocked Ichigo as well as Yuzu and Rangiku at the sudden outburst.

"You do?" Yuzu was shocked.

"You do?" Ichigo was actually shocked hat his dad knew the situation. _'This is great! He knows that nothing...'_

Rangiku stayed silent but had silent hope that his dad had enough common sense to know that nothing happened._'Hopefully he's not that dense.'_

"YOU TWO HAD SEX!"

_'Forget that last thought...' _They thought simultaneously.

"YOU PEVERTED BASTARD!" Letting go of the stunned blonde, he fly kicked his father in the face successfully kicking him out of the room. Landing on his feet, he glared down at his father.

"Dad!" Yuzu ran out to go treat her father.

Sitting there stunned, Rangiku felt a little bad for Isshin at the moment seeing that he was kicked out the room and landed hard on his back against the wall upside down. _'Would've been more if he hadn't made that outragous statement.'_

Kicking the door closed, Ichigo locked it and slid down in the computer chair. "Damn idiot." Looking over at the sleepy strawberry blonde, he couldn't help but notice how adorible she looked with the blanket sliding down slowly on her shoulders. Blushing, he got up and walked back over to the closet. Digging in, he started looking for some suitable clothing for her to wear. In his digging he happened to find her outfit from the other night safe and sound and sighed in relief. Placing it to the side, he went back to searching for clothing.

_'Thank god that's over.'_ Relaxing while Ichigo went digging in his closet, she started looking around the teens room. She couldn't even remember the last time she was in Ichigo's room for that matter. From a glance she noticed the new furniture and stuff he had accumulated in a short span of time. Hearing a little extra bit of shuffling from the closet, Rangiku looked over to see Ichigo nearly half way in his closet from digging for something. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her dress was safe. 'I guess I took it off when I came in this morning. We were pretty tired...' Her eyes then turned to Ichigo and traced the contours of his body, taking in the more defined muscles he didn't have at fifteen. Staring a tad bit longer, she was surprised when clothing was tossed at her.

Tossing a pair of shorts and a simple white tee at Rangiku, he walked over to the door. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." Unlocking the door, he turned the knob to leave.

"Wait... You can stay..."

Freezing up, he turned to her only to notice her slowly sliding from underneath the covers. He was more then surprised from that request.

Rangiku felt like something had punched her in the stomach when he had said that. An image flashed in her mind with silver hair. _'He said the same thing before he left...' _Even though she hadn't known Ichigo for as long as the other soul reapers, the night that they had shared dancing and laughing had meant a lot to her. In her head she knew it was wrong of her to ask him of the favor but in her heart she felt it was right. Standing up, she slid on the shorts and proceeded to slide on the shirt when Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"Rangiku... What's that?" Ichigo had turned his head to the side and by chance he just happened to take a peak when he had saw mysterious scars like a swirling pattern along the tenth lieutenant's lower back. _'It looks like it extends all the way to the other side...'_

She froze up as she knew what Ichigo was talking about. Standing up straight, the light swirling pattern marks on her lower back that lead around to the otherside of her body were clear as day against her light complexion. Feeling a hand trace the scars, he heard a sound of distaste.

"Did he do this?" The teen's voice slowly started going into a deeper baratone.

"Who?"

"You know who... I don't have to say it."

"...Yes."

Walking quickly over to her, he traced the patterns lightly and made a sound of distaste._'That bastard!' _Looking down, he saw Rangiku's ashamed expression.

"Rangiku... You don't have to explain..."

"It was right before he left..."

Ichigo waited patiently as he pulled Rangiku down next to him. _'She needed to get this out sometime...'_

"Me and Gin... We've been friends since I don't know... It was one night that we were in the academy that it happened... Gin already lost his virginity..."

"And he took yours?"

"Yes. At first, there was so much pain and he was relentless... And the times after were just as brutal. But then he acted like all was well... I hated him... But only for the fact I loved him. He knew and he abused that power. In time, I learned how to love his roughness and careless attitude when we _fucked_."

Ichigo flinched at the harsh tone.

"But the night before he betrayed us, I had already told him enough was enough...I had a pregnancy scare and thank god I wasn't pregenant. But he didn't buy it, saying that I was lying... I was his and only his. He took me that night... And before he left, he took out his sword and carved this... _thing _into me. He did it lightly so that it wouldn't scab but cause scar tissue and even though it isn't deep it'll probably stay for hundreds of years cause of how slowly soul reapers age."

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Ichigo held her tightly as she began to shake.

"I considered myself in love... I wanted to beleive he loved me too... Too bad he played me like a..."

Pulling her into him, he allowed her to spill her tears onto him.

_Repress the memories... Repress...' _Rangiku chanted that mantra in her head over and over again but it didn't work. She didn't want to relive those nightmarish days of suffering. But it was too late to stop all the flooding images from her past that came rushing forth like water. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and fell into Ichigo completely crying on his shoulder, and for once she cried her soul out.

Holding her tighter, he just happened to look up at the calender on his wall and saw why she was so moody. _'It's almost four years now... Still... I feel it's something else deeper.' _Looking down at the soul reaper beauty in his arms, she had stopped crying by now and sat quietly enjoying his embrace. Hugging her fully, he ran his fingers threw her hair. "It'll be ok..."

Staying silent, she nodded into his shoulder and hugged him back. By now, she had calmed down to a certain degree since pouring her soul out to him and was feeling drained yet releived at the same time. She had finally gotten all of the anger and hurt off her chest and in a postive way too. Pulling back from Ichigo, she looked up into the warmest brown eyes she ever seen. _'Why is he having this effect on me? Good christ I'm about a hundred or so more years older then him... But he's been there threw it all.'_ Leaning in close, she closed her eyes and releived the sense of having her lips pressed against his again.

Ichigo didn't expect her to pull the same stunt as yesterday but at the same time was excited in a way that she did. Closing his eyes, he pulled her onto his lap so that only her legs were on the bed. Getting a bit bold, he licked her lips lightly and drew his tongue back as if asking for permission before continuing.

Rangiku settled comfortably in his lap, placing her palms lightly on his chest for support. Feeling something wet lick her lips, she opened her mouth and did the same to the subsitute soul reaper.

Groaning lightly, he went and attacked her mouth. Pulling her closer to him, he encircled her waist with his arms. _'She taste like strawberries.'_

Moaning at the sudden shift in control, she leaned into Ichigo more. _'He taste like peaches.'_

_'I think I just found my favorite fruit...' _They thought again simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers so much! They have given me needed advice and confidence in this story. A little hint on this chapter is that its not going to focus right now on anyone in the human or soul society... But a certain villian we all miss... Have any concerns, just send 'em to me! Critisim is accepted and helpful :3 Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 2: Pheonix Ashes

The desert sands of Hueco Mundo were silent as the sand shifted and swirled in the never ending phase of darkness. It was here that the battle raged for control to save the fate of the world. Nothing was left in the deserted world except the faded memories of long lost battles. Since the battle ended, Soul Society has opened a link to the waste lands. Little powerful hollows roamed the area alone since most were wiped out and driven into extinction. Those who escaped the wrath of a zanpaktou either died out from battles or formed alliances with the others remaining. Nothing but the remains of a once proud palace was there in the hollow world . That was soon to change...

"..." The sand shifted slightly before falling grain by grain. Soon it began to fall in waves before exploding all over the place. An opaque sphere arose from the depth, not a grain of sand to be seen on its soomth surface.

"Ah... Feels good to see the moon of Las Noches again! The moon is as bright as ever."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"My lord, would you like for us to go and scan the area?" White fabric graced the bottom of the sphere as the owners bowed in the coats.

Turning to face them, brown eyes danced with mirth. "You shall." Holding out their hand, the sphere bended slightly before opening and creating a doorway.

The figures raced out and off into the distance, not knowing that their end was near.

"Your heartless." A grin spead across lips as soon as screaming was heard in the far off distance.

"They deserved it for not following orders when nessecary... You know that.. Gin."

"Ahh, so true." The ex-captain of the thrid squad smiled as he looked out into the distance. Nothing had changed in the four years that everyone thought that he was deceased except for the fact that now his eyes were open and instead of being either red, blue, or violet but a strange golden orange color. Turning back, Gin smiled even wider. "So what now ?"

Flicking his hair back, the leader looked over calmly at his subbordanant. His brown eyes had flecks of gold in them that decorated the rims. "Well first..." Looking over the mass expasion of desert, he lifted his hand and held it up so that the open side of his palm faced the white sands.

"Hmmm?" Tilting his head to the side, Gin watched in interest silently.

"... Arise... My soldiers."

As if on cue, the sands began to shift again under tentative watch watch. Falling in waves again, bodies arose from deep under the white desert. All of them with golden hued irises.

"Ah... You revived them?"

"Only some my dear friend... Others were not even worth the trouble of using my new found power." He smirked as the souless bodies started their trek to their master.

"How many are there?"

"Out of the original nine, only five my dear friend since one is alive and far away..."

"And the other three?"

"They have to be... tampered with. I feel that their not loyal enough to me yet."

"So true, can't have deserters in the posse." Gin manically laughed out loud.

"I agree." Looking over the reanimated puppets, a smirk graced chisled features. "Marvelous... Absolutely marvelous."

"So I guess its time to start rebuilding yes?"

"It is time my dear friend."

"Good, I was waiting for you to say that... Aizen."

* * *

A/N: Shortest chapter so far and hardest to write Xux! Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if it needs to be fixed in anyway :3.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers so much! They have given me needed advice and confidence in this story. Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

A/N: F*CK MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! Guys I am so sorry about this but due to something happening at home I wound up messing up this chapter so badly! Which means Ima have to re-write the whole damn thing. If you have any clue to what was fully written please let me know. For now everything will be updated and re-written to what I see fit.

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Days

_2 weeks later... _

"Dad! We're home!"

"MY LOVING SON! WELCOME HOME AND MY LOVELY DAUGHTER WELCO-!"

"Idiot!" Kicking his father across the room, Ichigo made sure Rangiku was in the house before closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Are you okay Isshin?"

"MY DARLING NEW DAUGHTER IS WORRIED ABOUT ME! SHE ALREADY HAS TAKEN A SHINE TO M-!"

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN!"

Watching the comical scene before her, Rangiku felt pity for the man but not as much as she should have. 'Stop saying stupid things in front of him.'

"OH MASAKI! THE GODS ABOVE HAVE BLESSED US WITH ANOTHER DAUGHTER INTO THE FAMILY AND THIS TIME SHE WILL BE MARRIED TO ICHIGO!"

"Ugh, come on." Grabbing Rangiku's hand, Ichigo grabbed the rest of the bags and dragged them upstairs and away from his father who was ranting happily like a mad man to his dead wife's poster.

* * *

"Yay! Finally out of the heat!" Placing the bags near his bed, the strawberry blonde collapsed onto the cool sheets.

"What do you expect? Its close to June even though its mid- May."

"I know, I know but still it shouldn't be this hot. Not that I'm complaining, still got my shopping done today!" Sitting up, Rangiku pulled one of shopping bags close to her and began rummaging through it.

"No kidding! You nearly bought out all the damn stores!" Sitting in the chair at his desk, Ichigo watched as Rangiku paired up tops and bottoms.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but didn't that drain nearly all your money?"

"Nope."

"Say what?" Raising an eyebrow at her, Ichigo didn't believe Rangiku.

"I'm serious! It really didn't! Stuff here is a lot cheaper than back at the Soul Society, thats probably because there's more in stock here also..." Holding a top up, the female stared at it before tossing it into a pile behind her.

"Cheaper? You mean..."

"Yep. Inflation up the ass in that place. That's why Renji is mad sometimes when you break his shades. Sometimes those things take up to half his pay check."

Laughing, the orange haired teen nearly fell out his chair laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!"

"He's a freaking idiot! He could come here and pay less for them."

"Were not always able to get out and shop here. Which is why I am always shopping when I come here, doesn't dent my wallet too much and I still have enough for stuff back home." Folding up some clothing, Rangiku placed it into bags before grabbing some more and beginning the sorting process again."

"That brings up my next question, hows the payment for being in the squad."

"Not bad at all. Captains make the most, followed by lieutenants, then third to fifth and the rest get paid a set sum. If its a holiday or something than we get bonuses if there is enough money profit."

"Not bad."

"And those who are say in the fourth or twelfth squad get paid more for their services in the basic ranks." Finishing up with another set, the blonde yawned and stretched before laying down.

"That seems fair." Watching her, Ichigo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Yea... What are you smiling at?"

"It's nice to see you happy again..."

Unable to speak for a second, a similar smile spread across glossed lips before baby blue eyes closed. "It feels nice to be happy again." Soon gentle sounds indicated that she was sleeping.

* * *

_'I hope that this is the right location.' _Looking up at the clinic doors, Momo stood outside nervously. She wanted to check up on Rangiku since she had heard from her since she left the club with Ichigo that night. She wasn't comfortable coming to the house despite fighting alongside him and his father. _'Hopefully he answers... Here goes nothing.' _Summoning up her courage, Momo rang the door bell and waited.

_"Coming!"_

_'Oh thank god it's Ichigo.' _

_"Who is it?" _

"Momo!" Waiting patiently, she heard locks being undone before bright orange haired peek through along with it's owner.

"Hey there! Come in!"

"Thank you." Walking in, she was grateful for the cold air that washed over.

"It's been a while since I've seen you! What has happened?" Locking the door, he lead the timid woman to the living room and took a seat across from her.

"We'll I am now the captain of the fifth squad."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago."

"Well let me give my late congratulations. I think I know who you are here for, she's been asleep for about an hour upstairs."

"And she just woke up." Appearing at the top of the stairs, Rangiku rubbed her eyes.

"Well that didn't take long." Getting up, Momo helped Rangiku downstairs and sat her down near her.

"Hush you..." Smiling, a yawn followed afterwards.

"Jesus, what made you this sleepy?"

"We went out today since she 'insisted' we needed to shop." Using his fingers to quote, Ichigo barely had time to catch a pillow thrown at him. "What? It's true! It was hot out but you were 'dying' to get these clothes before you had to go back."

"Smart ass." Tossing another pillow at his head, Rangiku snorted when he caught the second pillow. "Oh! Momo! You have to see this cute bathing suit I got while I was shopping!"

"It's actually modest for once... Hey!"

Laughing, Rangiku finally caught him in the face with a pillow. "Gotcha... Anyway, come upstairs so I can show you."

Looking over at Ichigo, when he gave the go ahead Momo followed her excited friend upstairs.

* * *

"Oh wow! Ichigo was right!"

Whacking her with the bathing suit, Rangiku silently agreed with them. It was a black piece tankini, the top part supporting her bust well and the bottom part had tie strings and silver charms dangling off of each side.

"So what's the special occasion for?"

"Oh, were heading to the beach." Going back to the bag, she pulled out another bathing suit, this one a yellow and orange halter one piece and tossed it to the captain.

"We? Who else is coming?"

"You'll see in five, four, three, two, one..."

"RANGIKU!"

"There here!" Changing into her bathing suit, she grabbed the tie skirt and gave Momo her's.

Taking it, she sighed and changed into her bathing suit, knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What do you mean your dragging me to the beach!?"

"You heard us Ichigo, you are coming whether you like it or not." Sitting across from him Uryu adjusted his glasses upon his face. He was wearing white swim trunks with the quincy insignia on the right leg and a white shirt with the same symbol on the pocket.

"It'll be fun Ichigo!" Smiling, Orihime tried to cheer up Ichigo about being forced to go out. She had on a bikini the same color as her barrett's with orange hibiscus's on one side of the top. The barretts themselves holding back locks of her hair instead of being on the side.

"And plus your sisters have already told us about you being cooped up in here. It's not good Ichigo for your health."

Glaring at Uryu, Ichigo turned to Chad for help only to see him staring down at the red and black trunks he was wearing. "Dammit... Look guys, I appreciate it but..."

"No buts! You are going!"

Looking at the top of the stairs, a light blush dusted over the teen's cheeks as he watched the soul reaper come down with a large beach bag on her shoulder. 'She looks pretty...'

"You get up there now before me and Momo drag you and change you, right Momo?"

Giggling, she tapped her head as if in deep thought. "You know Rangiku, I wonder if he is a natural..."

"Alright! Alright I am going." Sighing, Ichigo trudged upstairs.

* * *

"I swear I am going to kill you guys for dragging me out." Watching the road, Ichigo was still mad about being forced to head to the beach. Cruising in the family car, he cussed when a driver cut him off.

"Oh what can you possibly do? Did you forget that I was already dead!?"

"Me too!" Momo waved from the back seat with Orihime.

Shaking their heads, Chad and Uryu prepared themselves for the thirty five to forty minute drive to the beach.

* * *

"Were here!" Staring out the window, as soon as the car stopped, Rangiku hopped out.

"Alright guys! Let's get this stuff out and head into the beach." Turning off the car off, Ichigo hopped out, to be blinded sided by Momo and Rangiku who had the towels, screens, and the other beach essentials already in tow. "Jesus Christ..."

"See you at the beach Ichigo!" Waving at the teen, Orihime carried the rest of the stuff behind the two enthusiastic soul reapers.

"Well they seem happy." Lifting up the cooler, Uryu set it down before pulling out another one.

"Yea, happy enough to leave us with the heavy work."

"What's wrong? Not strong enough?" Smirking, Chad brought one of the coolers and the grill pass a fuming Ichigo and a in hysterics Uryu.

* * *

"Towels set up!"

"Alright Orihime!" Turning to the boys, Rangiku tossed them the sun screen. "See you in the water!"

"Wait! You forgot the..." Sighing, the bottle was snatched out of Ichigo's hand by Uryu.

"You coming with us?"

"No Orihime, me and blue boy here have to put on sunscreen."

"Alright."

Waiting till she walked off, Uryu then decided to speak. "Blue boy? That's rich berry boy."

"Hah, your funny." Glaring at him, he snatched the bottle back.

"Yea, yea. I'm heading down to the water, join when you ready berry boy."

Resisting the urge to throw the bottle at his head, Ichigo chose to grumble under his breath and put the bottle away. Finishing the application of sun screen, he finally went down to the oceans edge and dove head in to get used to the water.

"Glad to see you make it!" Splashing him as soon as his head surfaced, Rangiku giggled as Ichigo sputtered.

"Ack!"

"Oh relax and have fun!" Jumping up, the clip holding the mass of hair fell out letting loose locks flow down. "Crap!" Diving under water, she left the awe struck teen alone.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"Hmmm?"

"I think he's out of it Chad, let's help him recover." A malicious glint shone in the blue haired teen's glasses as he approached the orange haired teen from behind.

"Wait what!?" Not paying attention, Ichigo flailed when he was picked up.

"One, two, three!" Tossing the shinigami far out in the ocean, the quincy high five his tall friend before wading back towards the others.

Swimming peacefully in the clear waters, Rangiku had no idea of the trouble that was about to occur. Surrounded by a mass of bubbles, the blonde surface for air and cautiously peered over to where air bubbles were surfacing. Popping one of them, a tuft of orange arose and she giggled before swimming in the other direction to avoid any issues.

"We'll that was fun, time to relax and enjoy myself." Floating on top of the water, Uryu didn't see the menancing xform over him until he was flung in the air.

"Let me _help _you with that!" Exaggeratedly jumping out the water, the orange haired teen kicked his comrade far into the ocean before chasing him like a hollow smelling food.

* * *

"Almost done Uryu."

"Ah, thank you Orihime. Without you I'd probably be a dead man right now."

"Not a problem, all done." Calling her reika back, the orange haired girl arose from her spot in the sand and brushed her knees off.

"I don't know why you healed him, it's only proving how much of a pansy he is."

"It's because of you Kurosaki that I nearly died!"

"Pheh." Opening up a soda, Ichigo let Uryu rant, paying no mind to the spewing death threats.

"Wow, those two sure hate each other." Thanking from what Momo knew as the tall guy, she ate her burger while watching the two of them go at it.

"It looks that way but in truth they are the best of friends." Putting more food on the grill, Chad watched the debacle with Momo as well. "They support each other in battle better than anyone else could."

"If you say so." Taking another bite, the soul reaper remembered how her and Rangiku's zanpaktou's were when they were released. "Hey, where's Orihime?"

"Over there on her towel." Pointing with the spatula, Chad waved the young captain off.

"Hey there! What's going on?" Sitting next to her, Momo became concerned when she saw tears at the corners of Orihime's eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh!" Surprised that someone was next to her, she wiped her tears and put on a smile. "Yea, just remembering stuff."

"Oh... Okay." Not pushing the issue any further, Momo finished up her food before sitting in silence with the teen and just showing that she was there for her...

"I'm heading back in the water, wanna come?" Standing up, Momo offered a hand to Orihime.

"Umm, one second..." Turning around for something, the orange haired girl stopped in her tracks before spinning around and taking the outstretched hand. "Sure."

'That was quick.' Noticing the fake smile, before she could ask, Ichigo passed by and the slight stiffening of the other's body told her all. 'I wonder what's up...'

* * *

"Hey Rangiku, wanna take a walk with me?"

"Hmm?" Opening an eye, Rangiku stared up at Ichigo. "Where to?"

"The board walk."

"The what?"

"It's a place with fun rides and games, and hopefully most are open since its a nice day." Helping the blonde up, he gave her a smile before leading her off.

* * *

_Later on... _

"Wow that was fun! Can we go on the roller coaster again!?"

"I don't think my stomach can handle another ten or so loops." As if on cue, Ichigo's stomach decided to make itself present by uttering a growl at the sound of the ride going off again. "Besides, I don't want your stuffed bunny stolen. Took a lot to win that damn thing and I'll be dammed if someone thinks they can run off with it."

"Haha, you're right." Turning away from him, baby blue irises focused on the way the large Ferris wheel lighted up against the hues of the sunset sky. "So pretty..."

Watching her, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the antics of the woman in front of her. While he knew that she explored the human world before, it was pretty apparent she hadn't been around much to bask in the beauty of neon and natural colors mixing. Turning to the sky, he frowned as sunset gave away to nighttime. 'Damn, it was just getting good too.'

"So what else is here?"

"Follow me." Pulling her down the board walk,the couple went on a few more rides and looked at a couple of attractions and booths.

"What's that?" Stopping in front of a blue and white booth, Rangiku called Ichigo over while she inspected it.

"What's what?" Turning to where Rangiku was staring, Ichigo sighed as the color drained from his face. "It's a photo booth."

"Photo booth?"

"Yea, instead of using a camera to take pictures it does it for you, albeit they come out smaller and in a series."

Hearing photo, the strawberry blonde pulled the teen in against his will.

"Rangiku come on!"

"Please?" Using the puppy dog look on him, she cheered when he caved in and pulled out some money. "So what do we do?"

"When the money goes in, just pose I guess." Rubbing the back of his head, no sooner than the machine had accepted the money was he pulled into Rangiku's chest. "What the hell!?"

"Smile!"

Looking at the photo booth oddly, other patrons either laughed, blushed or ran by with their kids from the screams of protest coming from inside.

"Dammit! How many shots does this thing take?!"

"Last one!" Kissing his cheek, when the photo was taken Rangiku pulled back and giggled at Ichigo's stunned expression. A whir caught her attention and she saw a medium size line of prints come out the machine. Pulling it free, her giggles turned into laughter as she looked at all the pictures. "Priceless! Wait till I show the girls!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Grabbing her stuffed animal, Rangiku took off running from the booth with Ichigo hot on her trail. Weaving in and out of the crowd, she decided to take the scenic route and with grace she leaped over the railing and landed on her feet in the sand.

"Ah ha! Got you!" Following Rangiku, Ichigo was greeted with sand as soon as he landed.

"Serves you right!" Doubling over, she felt something slap into her hair and reaching up, she felt the grainy texture of wet sand meet her fingers. "Ichigo!"

Wiping the rest of the sand off of him, he was laughing at her plight when sand smacked him in the face again. "So it's like that now... Well then!" Tackling the lieutenant, he play fought with her, rolling around in the sand with out a care in the world.

"Damn you!" Pinching his sides, Rangiku got him off long enough so that she could pin him underneath her. "Ha! I won!"

Deciding to let her gloat in victory, Ichigo decided to get revenge on her later when there wasn't sand crammed everywhere. A bright light from behind Rangiku drew his attention and he tapped her shoulder. "Ummm, what's going on?"

"Where?" Turning around, the color drained out of the tenth lieutenants face as the senkaimon came into view. "Oh crap."

"Hello to you too Rangiku."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! Re-written and done!


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers so much! They have given me needed advice and confidence in this story. Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing you

"Captain!" Rising from the sand quickly, Rangiku brushed as best as she could the sand off her body.

"I see that you two were having fun." Toushirou remarked dryly seeing his lieutenant and the substitute soul reaper covered in sand. "In any case..."

"Where have you and my captain been!?" Coming from behind the stoic captain, Dawn marched up to the shocked lieutenant and poked her in the chest. "Answer me woman!"

"Ummm, Rangiku? Whose this?" Standing up himself, Ichigo was confused to who the young woman was that was trying to interrogate Rangiku.

Raising an eyebrow, Toushirou regarded his lieutenant. "You didn't tell him?"

Snapping out her stupor, Rangiku responded to him. "I thought Momo would."

Sighing, the ice captain chanted peaceful mantras in his head to block the on coming migraine of dealing with this situation. "Ichigo, this is Dawn, Momo's lieutenant."

Hearing her name called, the violet haired female turned to the one they called the savior of soul society. "You're the one who took down Aizen? You don't look so tough."

"Hey!"

"Easy Ichigo." Moving near him, the blonde prevented a fight from happening.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be an arrogant little prick."

Staring up at her companion, she replied back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You sure that you two are not related? And besides, I didn't know that they were going to come and find us."

"Related!? That's an insult!"

Watching the two go at it, Toushirou smiled and shook his head before turning his back on them. "Come Dawn."

"But! Captain!" Wanting to give Ichigo a piece of her mind, she stuck that thought in her back pocket and followed Toushirou instead. "Why are we just leaving her?"

"We'll contact her later, right now it's time to find your captain and I have a very good idea of where she is staying at."

* * *

"More tea Momo?"

"Yes." Holding out her cup, the smell of jasmine enticed her nose when she brought her cup back. "Domo Arigatou Urahara- san."

"Never a problem. So tell me, how does it feel to be captain?"

"To be honest, it's a lot less scary than I figured it be. Sure the paper work sucks and the hours are longer than when I was a lieutenant the benefits outweigh the cons of the situation."

Giving a knowing smile, the ex- twelfth captain could relate to the feeling. "Well if you ever need any advice you know that I have an open ear for you."

"Thank you very much." Bowing to him, quick reflexes made her pull back just in time to avoid getting hit in the temple with a book.

"Hey! What the hell!? Whose throwing shit in here!?" Hearing the crash, Jinta raced out front with broom in hand to the front of the store leaving the two in the common room confused.

"Easy little one, were just here to see Urahara."

"Hun? I know you, you're that captain that uses ice. Look here pal, you just caused a mess of trouble for me! I gotta clean this up now otherwise Tessai will have my ass!" At the sounds of the boards creaking in a certain way, the red head yelped and sped off into another part of the shouten.

Shaking his head at him, Urahara arose from his seat and greeted the two new occupants that came in. "Welcome Captain Toushirou and ..."

"Lieutenant Dawn."

"Whose lieutenant?"

"I am Momo's lieutenant, speaking of which..." Walking over to her captain, with swiftness no one saw whacked her on the back of her head before sitting next to her.

"Nice to see you too." Smiling sheepishly, Momo handed her the tea she was going to drink and took another cup and poured some for herself.

"So this is where you've been hiding out." Sitting on the other side, Toushirou sent a icy glare at the now timid captain.

"Easy, easy guys." Holding up a bottle, he offered it to Toushirou. "Sake?"

He thought about it briefly before nodding his head yes. "Might help calm my nerves." Taking the cup offered, Toushirou downed it in one shot. "Phew... Quick question, mind if we stay the rest of the night? Were heading out early in the morning."

"Sure, it's not a problem."

"Captain Hitsugaya, are we going to tell them?" Peering past her captain, Dawn regarded Toushirou with a curious look.

"When we return to soul society."

Looking between the two of them, Momo assumed that whatever it was it would be spilled at the right time.

"We leave at dawn, be ready Momo."

"So does that mean I can't stay up?" Turning to her childhood friend, he shrugged at her.

"Do what you want, just make sure you're ready."

Nodding at him, she excused herself to the back porch with her tea. Taking a seat, she stared up at the moon. _'Enjoy your last night...'_

* * *

"That was fun!" Holding her stuff animal close to her, Rangiku followed Ichigo back to his car. "Did the others go back already?"

"Yes, they did." Ichigo took notice of they running car and the still warm seats in the car. "They took the stuff with them too."

"Does anyone else drive?" Placing her prize and bag in the back seat, Rangiku hopped up into the front passenger side.

"Chad and Uyru." Getting into the drivers seat, the teen started the car and took off from the beach...

"... It's too quiet, you sure they're aren't any hollows around?" Peering out the windows, Rangiku looked around for any traces of abnormal spiritual pressures.

"Relax, you think I'd be this calm if there was anything wrong?"

"You're right." Leaning back into the seat, Rangiku started to drift off before something silvery caught her eye. 'A hollow? No... It's a hell butterfly.' "Ichigo, open the window please."

"Uh, sure." Rolling down the window, he saw the small creature land on Rangiku's outstretched finger.

Listening to the message, Rangiku nodded before sending the butterfly off.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

The trip was silent after that.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME DAUGHT-!"

"Old man!" Kicking his father in the face, Ichigo let Rangiku pass into the house before kicking Isshin out on his ass.

"Welcome home Rangiku-san."

"Thanks Yuzu." Placing the beach bag near the door way, Rangiku headed upstairs, giving a small wave to Karin before heading upstairs.

"There's food on the stove for you and Rangiku if you want it Ichi-Ni." Tying her hair back, Yuzu went into the kitchen and started the dishes.

"Alright, thank you Yuzu." Taking the beach bag, Ichigo ruffled Karin's hair before dashing upstairs to avoid her wrath.

* * *

_"We leave tomorrow at dawn, be ready."_

'Tomorrow...' Sliding down so that any thing nose down was covered, the tenth lieutenant was frustrated that she had to leave so soon. Taking into fact that she did indeed leave with out permission, it was the best decision in a while that she had ever made.

_"Are you okay Rangiku?"_

"I'm fine Yuzu!" Putting on a cheery tone to not frighten or worry the girl, when Rangiku heard footsteps lead away from the door did she finally curl up into a ball. 'I don't want to go...'

* * *

'How long has she been in there?' "Hey Rangiku! Open up!" Hearing shuffling, the next thing Ichigo sees is Karin standing above him wrapped in a towel.

"Baka, she's in your room." Kicking her brother lightly, the tomboy slammed the door closed in her brother's face.

Rubbing his head, Ichigo muttered a curse towards the bathroom door before getting up and going to his room. Opening the door, he froze in panic when he saw a dark figure but relaxed when the moon light showed that it was Rangiku. Walking in, he closed the door and took a seat on the bed next to her. "Hey there." Moving her summer dress fabric from underneath him, he noted how it matched her eye color.

Giving a nod in his direction, she continued to focus on the moon.

Frowning, before he could move, Rangiku leaned into him.

"I have to go back to the soul society tomorrow."

"Oh."

Leaning into him more, she looked up at him.

Putting an arm around her, Ichigo tried to give her some small amount of comfort without pushing his boundaries.

Sitting there in silence, it was interrupted by the sudden arrival by a knock on the window by Toushirou.

"Captain?"

"Let's go Rangiku."

"But I thought that we left tomorrow." Untangling herself from Ichigo's embrace, Rangiku walked over to the window.

"The situation has changed and we need to go now."

Looking back at the teen who changed her whole outlook, she smiled sadly at him before climbing up the still.

"Wait, Toushirou!" Getting off the bed, the orange haired teen stopped the lieutenant. "Whatever is going on, tell me as soon as it happens."

Staring at the teen hard, the white haired captain sighed before sighing. "Fine, but ONLY if it's dire. Until then keep vigilant watch."

"Alright." Turning to Rangiku, he brushed stray hairs away from her face. "Take care okay?"

"... I will." Getting ready to follow her captain, she was stopped again by something going around her neck. "What's this?"

"It was my mother's necklace, please take care of it."

Stunned that he would give him something so personal of value, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before officially going through the senkaimon.

* * *

Arriving in the world already dressed, Rangiku was blindsided by a blur before realizing it was Momo dragging her along. "Whoa! Slow down!"

"Can't! Captain and lieutenant's meeting!" Pulling them up on the roof, they joined Dawn and Toushirou who was heading the same way.

"Does she know yet?"

"No, Dawn. She'll be told when we get there." Dragging her friend down with her, the four of them made their way inside General Yamamoto's chambers.

* * *

"Good, everyone is here." Opening his eyes briefly, they locked on Momo and Rangiku before closing again. "Lock the doors and make sure that no one gets in!"

Closing the doors, the lock rang out clear in the silent room.

"Now, as most know, there was a report that came in a few days ago about their being movements in Hueco Muendo."

'Say what?' Looking up at her captain, he made no indication towards her.

"That being said, recon was sent out and recovered two bodies of lower class arrancars. Unfortunately, when Captain Kurotsuchi tried to preform autopsy on the corpses they exploded."

A quiet shudder of revulsion ran through out the room when that was said.

"Until further notice, all connections to the human world are cut to focus on the search of Hueco Muendo for any arrancars stronger than Adjuchas. You are dismissed."

Following the other captains and lieutenants outside, Rangiku tried to process what was just said in that short meeting.

"Rangiku... Are you okay?" Walking over to the silent lieutenant, Momo pulled back when she moved slightly.

"Yea, I am..." Touching her neck, the cold feeling of a pendant sent the necessary shock to her brain for her to get moving. 'I will be strong through this...'

* * *

_Four weeks later_

"More paper work coming in!"

Looking up from her desk, Rangiku sighed before calling the lower seat over and having him place the files on her desk. Waving him off, she finished the document on her desk before handling one on the top file.

"Wow, another one done properly. I am impressed Rangiku!"

Glaring at her captain, she knew that he meant it in a good gesture. "Then maybe I can get a break? I've been sitting in the same posture for over five hours, almost seven days a week since I came back."

"Hmmm... Nope. You're still under punishment."

Huffing at him, baby blue irises flickered over to the open window where the indications of summer were fluttering within arms reach. "Oh, and it's so nice outside."

"Don't even think about it." Rubbing his temples, Toushirou glanced up briefly from the document he was reading.

Making a face at him once he was down, the pendant rubbed against her breast bone stopping her mockery. Picking up the tear drop, she noticed how the amber brown colored was similar to a certain substitute soul reapers.

"Who gave you that?"

"Gave me what?"

"That pendant."

Preferring not to bring up any memories, Rangiku returned to her work.

* * *

"Three cheers for Rangiku getting nearly all her paper work done!"

"Oh ha ha." Taking the cup of sake passed to her by Nanao, Rangiku downed it in one shot. "What's the real reason you got me out here? You do know I'm still under punishment right?"

"Of course but I don't think it hurts to miss a couple of hours does it?"

"Good point." Resting against the wall, she thanked Nemu for the refill before sipping on the sweet liquor.

"So tell us, how was it playing hooky in the human world?"

"Mmm, to be honest Kiyone it wasn't as exciting as you expect it to be. Sure it was fun but it also was relaxing to not have to worry about the stress of daily papers and squad seat issues."

"Ohh, sounds so relaxing, I think I need to pay a visit there." Rolling on her back, the younger Kotetsu sister imagined about what she would do once she got there.

"Kiyone..." Eyeing her younger sister, Isane couldn't help but agree with her in the fact that a day away from the hustle and bustle of the fourth division would be welcome.

"And how was Ichigo?"

Spitting out her sake, Rangiku turned to Nemu who was sitting with a stoic face. "What?"

"How was he? Was he a good quote on quote lay?"

Blushing, she coughed to hide her embarrassment. "Who told you I was with Ichigo?"

"Momo."

"Oh really?" Glaring at the captain, she had her head turned away whistling innocently.

Grabbing the sake bottle, Rangiku poured two more cups and downed them before facing a room full of interested woman. "Okay, okay, first off, there was no sex at ALL. So get your minds out the gutter and the trash cans please."

"So what did happen?"

All heads turned to the door way to see a mass of green poking her head in.

"Nel! Come take a seat! You're just in time for the good part!" Patting the cushion next to her, Momo barely dodged a whack towards her head from Rangiku.

"I see." Sitting down next to her, Nel took the cup offered to her and stared at Rangiku. "So spill, what happened with Berry-tan?"

Muttering obscenities at the green haired female, she took notice that the ibex skull was missing off of Nel's head. "Hey, what happened..."

"Im in a modified gigai that hides it. It a way for me to walk around freely without having to worry about someone from the other squads attacking me. But back to the other topic, what did you two do?"

"Ugh. If you must know, nothing happened. He let me stay at his house, we went out shopping and then when Momo came over we went to the beach before we were dragged back." Leaving out the part they shared the same bed, the others seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

"Hmmm, besides not kicking you out his room that sounds like something Ichigo would d-."

"What's that around your neck?" Noticing something shimmering around her neck, Yachiru walked over to Rangiku.

"Oh, you saw it?" Pulling out the pendant, Rangiku held it up to the light and admired how the golden amber set around in the tear base highlighted the larger dark amber in the center of the necklace. "It's Ichigo's mother's necklace, he gave it to me before he left."

"Awww! That's so cute!" Jumping up and down, Yachiru ran around as if she was hyped on candy which she probably was.

"Oh no." Getting up from her seat, Nanao began trying to calm down the hyper active lieutenant.

Watching the chaos unfolding, Rangiku couldn't help but grin before looking down at the pendant and sobering up somewhat. 'Miss you...'

* * *

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Orihime turned back to her friend who stopped suddenly.

"No, sorry about that." Jogging to catch up with Orihime, he touched his chest gingerly as if someone had touched him there. 'You're gone but the lingering feeling still remains here...'

* * *

A/N: UGH! Damn you fanfiction and motivation! Finally re-written and got this damn chapter done! Time to work on the other ones!


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers so much! They have given me needed advice and confidence in this story. Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 5: The King has returned...

"Aww, they trashed the place."

"It'll be fixed soon with a little help." Aizen smirked over at his subordinate. Walking further into the recently desolated fortress, white clad hands clapped together. Lights clicked on showing the real damage of the place. "Hmmm, I wonder..." Walking to a far off wall, he pressed a hidden switch which revealed a secret door. "Follow..."

"You heard him!" Waving his hand, the soulless bodies of the espadas followed...

"So they haven't gotten here! Thank god." Tracing over the long table of their meetings, Gin smiled back at Aizen.

"Yes, that is fortunate." Walking to the head of the table, he sat at the high chair with Gin next to him. "Just like old times." Turning to the re-animated corpses, he extended a hand. "Sit please... You all remember where you belong right?"

Slowly, each body sat down in a chair, head hung and eyes lifeless.

"Hmmm... You never told me who is who... Their bodies are so decayed I can barely tell."

Clapping his hands again, lights came on showing the mass of bodies that decayed over time due to the sands. "Hmm... The broken glass jar is Aaroniero, the faded pink must be Szayel... There goes Nnoitra since he's so tall... Our dear friend Zommari is here and then we have the top of the espadas! Number cero, Yammy."

All looked up at him as their names were called out. Each starting to regenerate at a fast pace.

Grinning widely, Gin watched as bones mended and flesh returned. "Marvelous... And what about Stark, Barrigan, Harribel, and Ulqiorra? Will Tosen also be joining us as well?"

"Those four shall personally be tampered with, especially the segundo and tres espada. As for Tosen… We shall see about him."

Interlocking his fingers, Gin stared at each rejuvenating body with sickening fascination. "This will be great, the whole family will be whole again soon."

"Yes, this new found power is... With it I can take back control of what was lost..."

Saying nothing, a smile just played out on the silverette's lips.

"Tell me Gin..."

"Hmmm?"

"You seem bored, would you care to go and play in the human world later?" Relaxing back in his chair, Aizen glanced over to Gin.

"Mmmm, nah. It's been a while since I got this body back. I want to keep it un-damaged for a while longer ya know? How long has it been? A month and a half?"

"I believe so."

"Yea, it's too soon to be getting cut up ya know? Gotta get prepped before I go into battle... Mind if I go sleep? I'm still weary."

"Not at all my dear friend, I hope you sleep well."

Smiling, he waved the others off before disappearing down the corridors of the hallways.

_'Sleep well... You'll be needing it...'_Interlinking his fingers, Aizen watched calmly as muscles mended and skin stretched itself over the red flesh. "Perfect. Your comrades will be joining shortly soon..." Getting up, Aizen left the room as the process was slow and steady. Though the bodies may look ready, organs and cell tissues at least need more time to mend and grow back as to function normally. Walking along the dim hallways, the light was only produced by the forever hanging moon in the sky outside. Coming to a doorway, it opened before him leading to a balcony that over looked the desert sands. It did not escape his view of the small pockets of hollows that roamed. 'They will soon be needed...' Taking in the scent, he frowned slightly. "Hmmm, it seems like we have intruders..."

* * *

"Jesus this place is scary..."

"Oh relax, it's just a simple mission to destroy hollows here. Nothing to fear you big cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby Akira! And besides... It seems odd that I see or sense nothing in sight. You would think that since we found those bodies that the hollows would be more active ya know?" The young soul reaper girl shivered as the feeling of dread spread up her spine. The small group of five that accompanied her scanned the area.

"You're worrying too much Izumi, there's nothing to fret..."

A sound of a body dropping alerted the other four soul reapers to turn.

"What the...!"

"Lee!"

"GAH!"

"Ami!"

"Ugh..."

"Rei!"

"Pity, is this all that soul society has?"

Trembling in fear, the blonde cowered under the immense spiritual pressure. Suddenly, a shadow covered her.

"Run Izumi and tell the others!"

"But Akira!"

"Go! Hurry!"

Nodding, the frightened girl ran back into the opened senkaimon and before sealing it behind her she yelled to him. "Hang on! I'll be right back with backup!"

"Aww, defending your girl friend?"

Growling, the violet haired teen drew his sword. "Ring! Gen Yuzu!" Dissolving, the sword became two katars that trailed out with yellow spirt energy.

"Pheh, take your best..." Feeling a scratch on his cheek, Aizen raised his fingers, feeling the slight drip of blood.

"You were saying?" Landing on his feet, Akira had no time to retaliate as he was picked up by his neck.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya?"

"Drop me you filthy bastard!" Protest could be no longer heard as a bala blasted his stomach clear out. A hole remained were flesh was supposed to be, the insides of the reaper slowly starting to seep out and strain the sand beneath with his blood.

"You're coming with me, I have use for you." Not even caring about the blood, Aizen took off with the severely wounded boy.

* * *

"Help! Help!" Running through the crowded walk ways, Izumi frantically pushed soul reapers out of her way. Stumbling, she quickly got up and continued to run. "Help!"

"Easy there." Catching the trembling reaper, Hisagi sat her down among the others."Oh god, she's having a panic attack! Someone get somebody from squad four!"

"What happened?" Rangiku knelt in front of the girl with Momo coming up and taking her from Hisagi's arms before hugging her.

"H-He's back..."

"Who?" Shaking the girl lightly, Momo tried to get an answer out of her before she passed out.

"..."

"You got to say something or else."

"Aizen! He's back! Aizen's back!"

And for once in four years, Momo fainted from shock.

* * *

A/N: Added content and fixed!


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everythinmg failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: I thank all my reviewers so much! They have given me needed advice and confidence in this story. Now for disclaimers ^ ^! I do not own Bleach! (Though I wish I did) The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existance.

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 6: In lies and love

_4 months later..._

"Ichi-nii! Wake up! Ichi-nii san!"

"Move Yu..."

"What are you going to do Kai?"

"The old fashion way of waking up this slacker." Raising her foot up, Karin brought it down hard upon her brother's unprotected mid-section.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Karin!"

"What? You wanted him up and he's up." Shoving her hands in her pockets, the elder fraternal whistled and left the area.

"Oh..." Cursing underneath her breath, Yuzu knelt next to her injured brother. "Hold on..." removing his hands, she placed her own on in replace. Letting a white energy cover her hands, the blonde quickly healed the bruising area.

"Thanks Yuzu, you're getting better at this."

Standing up, she blushed and played with the hem of her shirt. "It's no big."

"So why did the she-male..."

"HEY! I'm still in the vicinity!" Karin yelled from the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" He yelled back into the kitchen. (A/N: Ah, the love lol) "Anyway, why did she wake me up?"

"Hmm? Oh! I wanted to ask could we train today?" Said Yuzu as she stood up.

Sitting up, the teen dug in his ear and flicked invisible dirt. "Ya know I'm not that good with kido right? How come you don't ask Urahara?"

"I would but I haven't seen for days now. Since the beginning of October.."

"What?"

"Yea, him, and even Jinta and Ururu are gone. I don't even see the mod souls or their bodies there either." Yuzu clasped her hands worriedly

Grabbing a shirt off the nearby chair, he snatched his keys off the table. "Let's go and investigate..."

* * *

Watching his lieutenant, Toushirou refrained from turning everything into an ice statue in the five mile radius around him. He was aggravated with how her new attitude was for the past month. "Rangiku, may I ask what is wrong this time?"

Looking over to her captain, she sighed and got up. Ignoring his stare, she opened the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Some place, I just need a bit of time away from the office." Playing with the pendant, her attention was solely focused on it

"Alright." Giving his permission, he was grateful when she left, the oppressive atmosphere lifted like a warm blanket off of him. 'She was playing with that pendant again.' Word spread fast like wild fire and within a week he had learned that she got the pendant from Ichigo. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Toushirou tried to control the oncoming headache of trying to wrap his head around how to cheer up his lieutenant. "Damnit Kurosaki, what the hell have you done now?"...

(Rangiku's P.O.V)

_'How long are they going to keep us here?'_Making my way through the seemingly endless walk ways of Sereitei, while some of the soul reapers managed to stay sane, others including me were going stir crazy. My rank as a lieutenant seemed more like a burden than a gift these days. It was god damn ridiculous to hold us here for this amount of time without something to cure our boredom. Hell, even the women's association agreed that there was nothing new they could publish because there was no new news. That's when it hit me that I was actually going out of my damn mind pondering on this shit. "Fuck..." Banging my hand against an adjacent wall in a desolate corridor I lowered myself against it. How stupid was this? I, a lieutenant for more than how many years I can count was being driven to madness at a few weeks of confinement. I've been through so much worse than this but it felt like hell compared to all those other times. 'Than again at least we were able to lounge about without contacting others. Now they're just cooping us up like animals, no wonder I'm going stir crazy.'

"Rangiku."

"Go away."

"Get up first."

Looking up, I saw Nel looming above me and she was not having my attitude. Getting up slowly, I was forced to my feet quickly and drawn to her.

"What the hell did you do? Your captain is contemplating about freezing all of Sereitei over and by god we all know he has the ability to do so."

Looking down, I avoided the question. No sooner I was lowered to my feet but I was quickly pulled with the green haired espada towards her division. Entering the quarters, we made our way past the stunned members.

"May I ask why you have Lieutenant Matsumoto by the arm and looking like you're about to spear her?"

Both of turned to see Captain Kuchki. Releasing my arm for a moment, Nel smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Nel..." He gave her a warning tone though it faltered.

"Awww, you're still too shy."

Kissing him in front of me only raised my resentment towards the society further. Turning my back to them I continued to walk down the hallways. I only stopped once to ask for directions to the garden and not before long I was there. Stepping outside, I had to marvel at the serene beauty before I found a rock near the pond and sat down on it. I've been here a couple of times before and each time the beauty stunned and amazing. Gazing into the koi lake, I saw myself for the first time. While people always compliment me on my beauty, in my eyes they weren't as bright as once before and my hair though still pretty was not as voluminous as before.

"You need to see him."

Turning around, I saw Nel and Byakuya approaching me. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at my reflection in the pond. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Ran, come on. I've never seen you so down until after you came back from spending that time with Ichigo and his friends."

"It's whatever... I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Byakuya!"

Turning to the two of them, a small laugh escaped my lips at the humorous scene in front of me.

"Ha! We made you laugh! Told you Byakuya you have a sense of humor."

Stifling my laughter, Nel continued.

"They lied when they say there was something crammed in your..."

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks. Those two are piece of work I tell ya.

"There ya go!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll spill." She sat next to me smiling, the dainty cherry blossom pin sitting in her hair holding it back from her face.

"So what gives?"

"I guess I'm just lonely. I'm not used to being cooped up here for a long time."

"Why not? Ya did it for hundreds of years I'm sure."

"Yea... But at least I got to go out and kill hollows... Now it's just nothing but paper work ... That and I am worried about Ichi…" I stopped myself from saying his name.

"Ichigo?"

I nodded.

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

Slumping down, I felt her sit me up before she tapped the forgotten necklace.

"He's here with you, this is why gave it to you so you wont feel lonely. Don't ever forget that..."

Touching the pendant, I knew it was true. "I know, but it was fun staying all those weeks with him. I finally got to know him for him and not the gawky teenager that I remember all those years ago." Smiling back at the memory, Rangiku let out a soft chuckle when the image of him hiding his face to cover the immense blush but still left one eye uncovered to see if the skirt would go higher.

"He never told you about the story did he?"

"Told me what?" I wasn't paying attention fully so all I picked up on was story and life.

"About his mom."

Sitting up, I played with the ends of my hair. "No actually, all I know is that she's dead."

"By Grand Fisher."

"Say what?" I was shocked.

"Rukia told me... Grand Fisher had lured him when he was young. Using an illusion of a young girl wandering close to the river, he got him to come close. In a desperate act, his mother saved him at the cost of her life in the process. He doesn't talk about it often cause of the pain. Always he used to blame himself and never forgave the fact he couldn't save her. But it was when his dad finally kicked some sense into him... The pain ceased and though it comes back... I think it transformed into something more."

She smiled over at me."What the hell are you smiling for? You're plotting something!"

"Ha! As if. Why do you think that you're in possession that necklace? And don't give me some lame excuse cause everyone knows Ichigo doesn't trust easily."

"Ummm, I have no clue then honestly."

"Sweetie, the boy is in love."

"With who?"

"You."

I jumped up in protest but hit my head on a low branch. Rubbing the sore spot, I saw Nel trying not to laugh and even Byakuya cracked a smile.

"You're just in denial."

"That's a lie!"

"Like whats coming from your mouth now? Stop lying to yourself."

This time she looked at me with ferocity only an espada could do. It was if we were on the battle field and she was my enemy instead of my ally.

"Yes we all know how Gin hurt you and you have to come with full terms on that... You'll never learn how to live unless you walk through it. You deny love and have sex to cover up what you need."

Her words hit deep but they were true.

"Stop covering up your damn sorrow and tell it to go fuck its self and walk through it. Otherwise cut that shit and go about your destiny and never look back. Looking back only makes you realize all the god damn mistakes that you made. If you need to look back, remember the actual good times that you had and tell the rest to take a hike. Hell... If I count the times I wanted to kill myself for the stuff I've done under Aizen's control I wouldn't be here. Even though everyone knows it already, I love this hard ass headed captain here."

"Neliel..."

"Oh you know it's true Byakuya."

The tender look that I seen them share was almost straight out a fairy tale. She turned back to me with the same look in her eyes and you could tell how emotional she was. "When I found out about what happened in his past, how he became hard heart and cold... No one should be like that. And we all know how much hell I had to go threw to get where I am and even now I'm learning..."

Getting up, grabbed my hands and held them tight in hers.

"Now you need to learn yourself on where your heart truly stands. If it is with him then you will know and if it doesn't than you know where to go from there. Now... Go to him... Go now."

It was just then I noticed the gold band around her ring and gaped up at her. Seeing her nod, I hugged her and ran off over the roof tops.

"You think it was a good idea to tell her to do that? She'll get in trouble."

"I can say the same thing about your lineage... So don't talk."

Placing an arm around her waist, the noble smiled and pulled her close. "Now I know why I chose you..."

(P.O.V end)

* * *

The air rushed around as long hair whipped in the wind. The occupant's feet skidded to a halt as she lowered herself out of view. She watched as the guards patrolled the area and waited until the opportunity to strike. Knocking them both out with ease, she then went to the towers and made herself known.

"Li-Lieutenant!"

"Open the gates..."

"But...! Captain Yamamoto!"

"I'll deal with it later. Do it now..."

* * *

Coming to the shouten, Ichigo knocked on the wooden doors. "Urahara! Open up!"

"See? I told you that there was no one here..." Yuzu chewed her lip nervously, the substitute shinigami badge hanging from her belt just in case Ichigo needed it.

"Relax." Opening the doors, the place was stocked well but it looked like no one had been in there for days. Stepping in, Ichigo avoided any floor panels that looked like traps. Opening the doors in the back, he motioned for Yuzu to come in.

Being as careful as her brother, she made her way to the back.

"Look, were going to split up from here, yell if you need any help.

Nodding, the younger Kurosaki went down the left corridor.

Taking the right, Ichigo made sure to listen out for Yuzu just in case she needed help. "Hey! Anyone here?"

"So you finally came? Thank god!"

"What the...?" Pulled into a secret room, it took him a moment to recognize who was in here. "Kukaku? Ganju! Yoruichi? What is going on?"

"It's a meeting brother."

Turning around, he saw Yuzu come in and closed the door behind her.

"You knew about this?"

"You think you'd come willingly if I didn't convince you?" Yuzu hated deceiving people but it was for the best.

"Your sister is sure the little actress isn't she?"

Smiling, she took a seat near Kukaku.

Huffing, Ichigo ran a hand threw his hair, absently reminding himself that it needed to be cut. "So what the hell was this whole meeting necessary for 'cause you know I nearly got a rib or two broken this morning."

Snapping the fan shut, Urahara took off his hat and looked up at Ichigo. "The soul society just sent a message not too long ago. It seems that..."

"Ichigo!"

All eyes looked at the door where the tenth division lieutenant stood.

"Rangik..."

Grabbing his arm, she hauled him out of the room and out of the shouten.

"... Well damn, there goes our meeting." Kukaku ran a hand threw her hair at the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell was that for?" Ganju was still staring at the door.

Smirking, Yoruichi grinned. "Well, well, well, I see a new development coming about."

* * *

"What the hell Rangiku?"

Though the short skirt threatened to rise dangerously high, she didn't look back as she pulled the teen into an alley. Slamming him up against the wall, she fisted his shirt in her hands.

"Ran..."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up!" Kissing him, she pulled him down to her height since she wasn't wearing heels.

Surprised by the sudden action, he pushed her away and looked for anything to explain her actions. "Rangiku…"

Staring up at him, she brought up and relaxed her palm against his cheek. 'What is this strange feeling?'

Running his hand threw his hair, Ichigo sighed and held her by her waist, pulling her into him.

Relaxing her grip on his shirt, she leaned into the comfort. "... I'm so tired… Of everything… I just want to stay here where I'm safe."

"But it's not safe here Rangiku, anywhere you go there will be trouble." Ichigo sympathized with her but was also a realist at the same time.

"Liar, stop lying..." Releasing the other hand on his shirt, she moved her hand to his face and cupped his other cheek."Right now I'm in the safest place right now."

"Rangiku..."

"Tell me... Will you lie to me?"

"Lie about what?"

"Anything." Looking away from him, she was scared that his eyes would show hidden malice.

"Why would I?"

"Others had... Since I lived in the districts, the Sereitei, what makes it different now?" In her eyes you could see that she was tired of holding everything in. In truth, the talk with Nel opened up feelings she locked long ago in favor of living a life of freedom. But it was becoming clear to Rangiku that she needed someone who would truly love her for her and not just her looks. 'Is this what she was talking about? This feeling… Of wanting to put your trust into someone completely? Not being afraid of what comes next and just following your heart?' Pulling herself together, she stared Ichigo in the eye and waited to see if he would make these questions become solutions to all her issues. 'This will only get resolved if I face this head on this boy… No, young man who has changed my outlook.'

"Cause I am different... Don't compare me to those scum bags who made you cry in the past."

"But you can't prove it!" Her voices were silenced by his lips. Her body pressed against the other wall, being held against it by his body.

Pulling back, Ichigo stared at her. "I can and I will... I will prove it."

Touching his face softly, a tear escaped. "Don't hurt me..."

"I won't."

"Well, well, well what's this?"

Grabbing her close, both of them looked up and their eyes instantly widened.

"Surprised to see me?" Out of the shadows stepped the malicious entity of Gin Ichimaru...

* * *

A/N: Edited! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

Update: I edited the month since I had counted it wrong. They met in late April, time skip two weeks and thats the second week in May, three week skip and the beginning of June and then four months makes it the beginning of October and pregnancy is not confirmed until basically two weeks later after conception so she wouldn't be three months yet.

A/N:Woot! Thanks for all the support and helpful advice that you all give! You guys rock! Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

_''_- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 7: Passionate Sorrow...

"Well this sure wasn't the reception I anticipated..." Gin said mockingly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo stepped in front of Rangiku. Grasping his side, he cursed when he realized the badge was back at the shouten with Yuzu.

"Awww, Berry-Tan! You grew so much"

"Cut the bullshit! Why are you here?" Rangiku said from behind Ichigo yelling.

Grinning, Gin drew his sword out of his sleeve.

"Oh shit! Run!" Grabbing his arm, Rangiku pulled him out of the alley before they could be pierced by Shinso. Running down the street, she took a minute to catch her breath.

"What the hell is he doing here!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? As far as we knew he was dead! There was no record of him in Hueco Muendo!"

"As far as what? Hueco Muendo!"

"Look, when we get back to the shouten I'll explain but right now we need to run!" Taking off, Rangiku squeaked when she was lifted off her feet.

Grabbing her, Ichigo picked her up and ran as the sword pierced the light pole next to them. Skidding in the middle of the street, the waving of hands grabbed his attention. Running down the street, both were pulled into an alley.

"Next time let us know were you two run off to." Opening a door, Urahara rushed them in before following them and sealing it.

"Awww, they got away... Not to fear. They'll be caught." Gin said grinning sadistically.

* * *

"Thanks Urahara." Sliding down against the wall, Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in relief.

"Urahara, can I get a moment with Ichigo?"

"Sure, we'll be down the hall if you need us." Urahara said solemnly before closing the door behind him.

Bowing to them, Rangiku shut the door closed. Turning back to Ichigo, she pulled him up and into her.

"What the hell?"

"Quiet." Kissing him, she relished the feeling of his hands relaxing on her hips. "We just escaped near death and I have a huge adrenaline rush right now from it..."

"Damn it woman, you're going to be the death of me." Kissing her again, he pinned her against the wall, pinning her with his weight.

"Then let me so you can come and live with me in Soul Society." Breaking away, she pushed him off and took off her shirt.

Pausing for a second, Ichigo pulled back from her. "Rangiku... What the hell is going on with you? Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?"

"Make me yours..."

"Your not in the right state of mind. I can't..."

"Look at my eyes, do I look like I don't know what I want?"

Ichigo avoided them.

"Ichigo. Look at me."

Daring to look into her eyes, he saw no uncertainty... She was serious.

"I mean it... I'm here to see you against the orders of the soul society. No one was supposed to leave but I didn't care... I needed to see you. I needed to see you again... I needed to badly..."

"Damn it." Drawing her close, he shut her up effectively by kissing her. Slipping his hands up her back, he lowered his mouth to her shoulder blade and started biting her hard, leaving dark bruises along peach colored flesh. Trailing downwards, he stopped at her collarbone and kissed back up to the side of her lips.

Moaning, Rangiku tossed her head back and arched into his touch. "Mmm, tease..." Glaring at him, she brought him back down for another kiss.

Removing her bra, he pinned her up against the wall forcing her to wrap her legs around him.

"Ichigo!"Breaking away from the kiss, Rangiku let out a breathy sigh of pleasure.

"Please... Let me show you that you don't have to worry anymore."

Grabbing his face again, she brought him into a kiss. "Ichigo..."

Moving away from her lips, he lowered them to the side of her neck being gentler with her this time. Tracing the planes of her body with his fingers, his tongue soon followed after with him supporting her with his hands.

Every thought in her head was swimming with thoughts of what was about to happen. The fact that she went against direct orders of the head captain, ambushing the Onmitsukidō members, and plus on top of that, disobeyed her captain had all left her mind. "Ah!" Moaning again, she looked down to see Ichigo encase her already sensitive nipple is his mouth and tweak the others in between his fingers. Letting the waves of lust wash over her, when she couldn't take it no more, she pulled him up and rushed him back into a feverish kiss.

This time it was Ichigo who let out a noise Grabbing the mini skirt, he hooked a finger into the waist band of her underwear as well and ripped them off in one setting. Tossing the destroyed garments to the floor, he teased her entrance lightly with the tip of his fingers through the sheer lacy underwear.

The sudden feeling of pleasure rushed over her as she nearly drew blood from his shoulders. "No fair, you're still dressed."

"Well, I have to remedy that right?" Placing her down on the near by crates, his shirt came off first followed by the jeans.

Shaking lightly, Rangiku couldn't tear her eyes away from the massive bulge in the teens pants. Sliding down on her knees, she crawled over to him and rose. Touching the sensitive area, she heard him hiss from above. Rubbing gently in circles, a small smirk formed on peach lips as the noise that fell from the orange haired teen's lips excited her more. "Someone is enjoying this... This is payback for the torture earlier."

"Heh, tease... You can't wait?" Bring her up, he set her down on the crates and spread her legs. "Now I will teach you the meaning of torture."

* * *

"Wait, aren't all shinigami supposed to be in Sereitei? Then how the hell did Rangiku get down here."

Urahara sighed and scratched the back of his head before looking at Yuzu. "By the looks of it, she probably disobeyed orders. I do not like the probable outcome of this situation."

A scream caught them all off guard.

"Yoruichi..."

Nodding, the young woman stealthy moved out of the room and down the dark corridors. Coming to the door where they left Ichigo and Rangiku, she was able to open it silently with ease. Peaking in, she nearly wanted to slam the door but closed it silently and went back to the room.

"Well?"

Looking down, she blushed slightly. "It's best right now if we leave them alone..."

A loud moan confirmed what she was about to say. (A/N: Yes I'm avoiding the sex scene for right now! ./. I think that I need help with it so yes... No sex scene for you till later!)

"In any case, mind telling me what the hell was up with that freak eyes?"

"Who? Gin?" Urahara said.

Kukaku took a smoke from her pipe again before she spoke. "His eyes... They were gold and I don't mean normal..."

"Like Ms Yoruichi's?" Yuzu asked.

"Not at all... More or less, like he was possessed."

"Could be very likely so... In either case, he's still a threat and right now, we have to worry about soul society coming after us for Rangiku..."

* * *

Moaning loudly, Ichigo slid to the floor and held Rangiku to him. Breathing harshly, he kissed her on the lips again. "Damn it, I swear..."

Smiling, she rested on Ichigo and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Looking down, he smiled and held her. "I love you."

"What?" Opening her eyes, she stared into warm brown ones.

"Are you tone death?" He laughed. "I love you."

Threatening to break out in tears, she hugged him. "Thank you Ichigo... Thank you for understanding." Then a thought occurred to her but afraid of breaking the tender moment she kept it to herself. _'Dammit, I forgot it was close to that time of the month. I'll do something about it when I get back to the Soul Society.'_

Lightly tracing the markings on her back, he sighed. "We should get Yuzu to look at them..."

"There will be no need for that."

Cringing, Rangiku looked up to see her captain and for that matter at least two more behind him. Lowering her eyes, she closed them.

"Hey! Privacy is liked here!" Ichigo stated.

"Hush." Toushirou hadn't meant for his voice to be so harsh but right now it wasn't the time to be considerate.

The tone alone shut the teen up.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto..." The tenth captain started.

"May I at least get dressed?"

"Here." Yuzu came in with a set of pants and underwear for her. "I had Urahara send me back to the house to pick them up for you. Glad he did."

"Yuzu..."

"Yes nii-san?" She said while staring at Ichigo's face.

"A moment..."

Kneeling next to them, she noticed that her brother was pointing to a raised scar upon Rangiku's back. Nodding, she covered her hands with a white light again before lowering them and placing them on the scar, avoiding looking anywhere else except there. Frowning, it took a bit more concentration but the scar was finally gone.

"Thanks... Um," Rangiku blushed.

"What?"

"Mind if we had a bit of privacy? I'm sure you don't want to see Ichigo's..."

"Everyone out now!" Pushing the small captain out, Yuzu winked and closed the door.

"Well thank god for your sister." Getting up, Rangiku's back reminded her of their current activities. "Damn it... I'm too old for this."

"Don't look like it."

A slap on the butt made her blush and glare at the same time. Sliding on the new underwear and jeans given, she looked ruefully at the torn skirt on the floor. "You're lucky I have another one."

"And you're lucky I don't take you right here again. Screw the others outside the door." Grabbing her, he pulled the blushing and yet smirking lieutenant to his chest.

"Uh-un, this girl is already in more then enough trouble. Calm down boy." Bending over, she jumped out of the way before Ichigo's hand could connect with her backside. Slipping on the rest of her garments, she sighed. "Ichigo, you know I won't be able to see you for a while."

"Why?"

"... Look, just know that Sereitei was locked down and well... I disobeyed orders straight from the head captain."

"Damn it..." Walking over to Rangiku with his shirt in his hand, he grabbed the lieutenant by her waist. Pulling her in again, he lowered his mouth to hers. (A/N: MOVIE SHOT! lol)

Moaning into the kiss, she broke it off. "I-I need to go."

Nodding, he opened the door and escorted her out.

"Decency would be nice."

"So of you taking that stick out of your ass Kuchki. And by the way, would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on? Because I don't think it should have taken this long for me to know that shit was brewing in the Soul Society." Ichigo nearly snarled.

"There back as you saw." Nel stepped forward, dressed in her white outfit.

"Who?" He was shocked to see the espada woman in front of him.

"Aizen and them. That was no illusion, Gin is alive as well as a few of the espada from what we believe. Soul society was on lock down to prevent any type of circumstances like this but... Well it was unfortunate." By the look of her face, she and Rangiku shared some hidden knowledge of what was going on. Extending her hand, she took Rangiku's. "Say your good byes, it'll be a while before you can see each other."

Nodding, she turned to Ichigo and smiled grimly. "You heard them... That's what has been keeping us locked up."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto not only disobeyed direct orders from the head captain but also attacked fellow members." Toushirou stood his ground even though four set of eyes were on him.

Byakuya, though upset by the comment earlier looked back at Ichigo.

Looking down at Rangiku, he touched the pendant around her neck. "Don't ever forget that I'm with you."

"I never did." Kissing him again, she pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the others.

"When we get back..."

"It'll be whatever... Sooner I get my punishment the sooner I can get the hell back to work." She said not even looking at Toushirou.

Both Nel and Ichigo flinched at her tone, Byakuya just raised an eyebrow.

Growling, Toushirou opened a senkaimon behind him.

"Wait!"

Pausing, the ice captain turned back to him.

"Just one favor, I want to be notified of anything that occurs with the espadas or any arrancar. There back now and since I'm the only one on guard duty I would like to be warned before hand."

Face palming himself for forgetting, Toushirou agreed . "Fine, but ONLY if there's a discussion on them."

"Which will most likely be most meetings."

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou didn't want to yell at her, but she was already in enough trouble.

Giving a longing look to Ichigo, she turned and entered the portal.

Sighing, Nel followed behind her and soon Byakuya.

"... Try not to be too hard." Ichigo said as Toushirou walked past her.

"Its not up to me and you know that. If it was, then I figure as much seeing as it was you she wanted to see then I wouldn't... I'll try." With that, the white haired captain stepped into the portal and sealed it behind him.

"Well... Lets get this show on the road and start prepping. Your dad and Karin have already been notified to come here to discuss on the issues." Urahara said seriously as he approached the teen who was sliding his tee shirt on.

"Yea lets, that bastard Gin has a thing or two coming for him..."

* * *

"Good work Gin! I never expected that you rile them up that easily."

"It was no problem, I never expected though to see the orange haired freak and the harlot together." Gin said off-handily.

"Its no concerning matter to us..." Aizen waved his hand dismissively as he watched the monitors.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took her as my slave?"

"Sex slave? My have you become sadistic." Aizen said as turned in his chair and grinned.

"That's all she's really good for anyway."

"Fine, I permit it... For the time being though, lets watch them squirm..."

* * *

(A/N: I'm doing a bit of a time skip to progress the story folks :3)

_Three months..._

"Lieutenant, you have a visitor."

"Let them in."

The guards stepped aside to show Captain Hinamori and Dawn behind them. Raising a hand, they bowed and left the area.

"How are you today?"

"Fine, come and sit." She smiled warmly as she pulled out chairs for her visitors.

Sitting down, Dawn placed a box of cookies on her desk followed by a tea pot and three tea cups. "A little chat would do you good."

"How has everything been? It's been a while since we had time to sit and talk."

"So true. With all hell breaking loose and our punishment, how could we?"

"At least gave you two time to prioritize." Dawn smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

Flipping her off, Rangiku gave a snort before eating a cookie. "These are good, what are they?"

"Sugar cookies. We thought you might like them. Christmas has passed and I know it wasn't really that great for you so we brought some cookies that human's make during the time!"

"Nice to see you here Momo, she needed the company." Walking in the door, Toushirou greeted his old friend with a smile before turning to his lieutenant. "You have them?"

"Here sir." Brushing off her hands, she gave him the signed papers before picking up another cookie. "Would you like one? Their pretty good captain."

"I'll pass for now, save some though and when I mean save I don't mean nearly eat the whole thing." Toushirou said jokingly.

"Hey!" Before she could protest, her captain was far gone from the place.

Giggling, Momo kept quiet before squealing.

"Oh no... I know that tone..."

"Sooo..."

Rngiku gave a warning look to her.

Dawn looked between the two woman. "What the hell?"

"How was he?"

"God damn it!"

"What? It was obvious that you enjoyed it!" Momo pointed out.

"You weren't there!"

"Nel told me!"

"Why did you listen?"

"Cause it was interesting!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Momo looked at Dawn before whispering in her ear.

Blushing, Dawn quickly refilled her cup and stayed silent. "... Pervert."

"Oh come on! I want details! As the maid of honor..."

Both Rangiku and Dawn spit their tea out. "Have you gone nuts?"

"A little batty yes."

"Stupid." Taking a sip of her tea, Rangiku grinned before burping and groaning. "Ugh, my stomach!"

"Fat ass."

"Don't talk Dawn." Groaning even more as she stretched her back, she got up and sighed. "I'm going to lay on the couch and..."

"Lieutenant."

Looking over to the door, Unohana stood with Toushirou next to her. "Hello there Taichou, nice to see you."

"Same here, your captain had happened to stop by to inform me on something. It seems that you've been sleeping alot lately?"

"Not more then usual."

"And eating alot?"

"Told you that you were a fatass." Dawn said smirking.

"Bitch!" Slapping her upside the head, a play fight began between the two of them before the taller pinned the dark haired girl to the floor. "I won! Oh crap." Falling over to the side, Rangiku put her hand to her head and laid there.

"Ran? You ok?"

"Yea, just fine." Trying to sit up, the strawberry blonde became dizzy and laid back down.

"Rangiku, what is wrong?" Kneeling next to her, Momo placed her head on her lap.

"Hmmm." Kneeling next to her, Unohana focused on something that the others didn't realise. "Oh my..."

"What?" Toushirou was next to the both of them staring down at his lieutenant. "Is she ok?"

Smiling, she looked up to the other three. "Oh she's fine... Besides the fact that she's pregnant."

Sitting up, Rangiku felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "WHAT?"

"It's true. It's slight but your spirit pressure is mixing in with a sort of dense one... Not one that I clearly recognize but I've seen before."

"But who has a spiritual pressure like that?"

"Kurosaki's..." Toushirou said as he tuned in and was slightly able to feel it. "I see what you mean. How far along is she?"

"Give or take she's going into the middle of her second month."

"Oh god! Does he know?"

"Uh what do you think Rangiku? Only news we tell him is of recent hollow attacks and crap." Dawn knawed on her finger nervously at the sudden news.

"Well he's going to know soon enough." Unohana furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"His spiritual energy is different."

"Cause of his hollow right?" Momo softly stroked the shocked lieutenant's hair.

"Yes, that being said, the further she progresses, the stronger it will be and the more chance he might pick it up."

"Even from here?" Rangiku settled her hands on her abdomen.

"Possibly... We'll monitor the situation." Getting up, Unohana pulled Toushirou lightly into a another room to talk privately.

Looking down towards her mid-section, Rangiku smiled sadly. _'My little one... Even though facts are facts, you may possibly never see your dad...'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry first for skipping the sex scene, so not comfortable with that right now. And secondly for the seemingly OCC'ness and I promise that I'll return them to somewhat normal (or as normal as Aizen and Gin can get.. Deranged assholes).

Gin: What was that?

O_O *runs*

Gin: *follows*

Renji and Rukia: *sigh*


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N:Omg! I must do this cause of this special person I have been inspired by! Major shout out for Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw for the inspiration from his kawaii story! You rock man! I send shout outs also to all my other friends on here for being a major support for this story and its progression. Thank you guys for giving me tips, help, and most off the needed support on keeping the story alive :D! On another note, I will be doing some time skips as to progress the story for how I want it to go ^ ^. Right now, the story has been a progression of five months in their world. Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

_''_- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 8: Revelations and Discord

"Three god damn months and nothing but god damn hollow attacks! What the hell!"

"Easy Ichigo." The sandy blonde hair ex soul reaper tried to calm down the young shinigami. The wear of battle spotting his face too.

"I know... It's just..." Ichigo sighed out loud irritably and resisted hitting the wall.

"She'll be fine Ichigo... You worrying about her doesn't make it any more better on you." Laying a hand on his shoulder, Urahara offered his support where needed best.

Sighing, the orange haired teen took a seat in a chair and ran a hand threw his hair. "Dang, its been only three months and I miss her so much."

"Idiot, she's fine. She's in the soul society. She'll..." Karin started.

"She disobeyed orders. Who knows what they will do to her."

"Ichi-nii, Rangiku is a strong, beautiful woman. If anything, she has Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Hinamori, and a few others probably to keep her safe. Now relax." Serving tea, Yuzu didn't stay long in the room to hear the rest of the conversation. Picking up the tray, she went back with Ururu in the kitchen.

"He's so stressed out, it's not fair." Ururu said sadly.

"Well he's going to have to learn. He's far from a baby and he's our older brother so he needs to act like one."

Brushing her hair back, Ururu smiled. "He's lucky to have a family like you."

Yuzu smiled at her. "You have Mr. Urahara and them. Jinta seems a little harsh to you but its sweet."

"No its not! I get beat up everyday and..."

"If he didn't care, would he risk his life to keep you safe?"

Putting the cake batter spoon in the bowl, she sighed. "Yea, he is a good older brother."

"Told ya! Now lets get this cake made before the others start to whine."

* * *

"Shoot, your sister has better control then you."

"Shut up Ganju." Ichigo didn't even have the means to glare up at the man bothering him. "Shut up and leave me be."

"Damn..."

"Ganju."

Freezing up quickly, Ganju shut up as his sister approached the stressed teen.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Holding his head, he came to eye level with the kneeling explosion woman.

"Everyone goes threw hell. That's the point of living so that we may go threw it otherwise how in the hell would we learn? Your father suffered with his wife's death, I suffer from my brothers. At least the person your missing is living so get the hell over it and learn how to wait. Patience serves well my friend." With that, she went back and sat down on her mat. "Oh, one more thing. If I have to get up for any reason to talk to you again, your dead."

Ichigo knew that threat wasn't meant to be taken lightly so he nodded.

"Cake's here!"

Bringing in the cake, the snickers around the room became full blast.

"Oh shut up!"

"Haha! They brought your cake Ichigo!"

Delivering a blow to the back of his dad's head, he looked down at the white cake decorated with vanilla frosting and strawberries.

"Here Ichigo, its good." Handing him a slice, Ururu proceeded to serve everyone and took a slice for herself last.

"Wow Ichigo, the cake is really good."

"You're lucky you're a girl Karin."

"And if I was a boy I'd still whoop your ass here to Sereitei."

"Are you sure you're related to them?"

"Afraid so Ms. Yoruichi." Yuzu sighed and ate another piece of her cake.

"...Hmm?" Looking up, Ichigo sensed the presence of an arrancar.

"Ahh, the peace never seems to last does it?" Grabbing Benihime, Urahara tipped his hat before exiting the room. Not a few minutes later, he came back and sat down.

"That easy?" Yoruichi looked over at him.

"Ah, he just came back. The arrancars he sends are merely play toys."

"So were basically dealing with his kids?"

"In a way, yep."

"I'm out." Ichigo got up and exited the room.

"Where are you going son?"

"Orihime and them contacted me on something that we need to discuss alone!" Slamming the front door closed ended the issue.

"Oh damn is he missing her..." Karin sighed.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime waved as she saw him come closer. Adjusting her scarf, she made sure it covered her nose down to her neck.

"Uh, hey."

Smiling, she gave him a small hug before stepping back. "It's been a while."

"Yea it has. Where's Sado and Uryu?" Stuffing his hands in his coat, Ichigo made a mental note to get gloves.

"Follow me." Turning away from him, she walked up the stairs in front of him to the small shrine that was at the top.

"So is he here?" Uryuu asked.

"Yea."

"Of course I am four eyes." Ichigo said eyeing the Quincy.

"Nice to see that you still haven't lost that nerve." Pushing up his glasses, he smiled up at the substitute soul reaper. Dressed in a feather downed jacket and earmuffs, the wind that blew by didn't faze him at all.

"Yea, you guys got the message about Aizen's return right?" Ichigo asked while adjusting his had.

"Yea." Chad replied.

"I had Orihime move in with me temporally as well." Uryuu added. "But that's not what we called you out here for."

"Then what did you?"

Pointing towards the shrine behind them, he steps aside to let Ichigo go by. "I was here a few days ago when I was attacked by a group of hollows and arrancars. I kept defeating them but I noticed that more seem to come after. That's when I noticed that the shrine started to glow with spiritual pressure. After I finally exhausted it, I opened the doors to see that."

"What... What the hell?" Amber brown eyes stared down into a miniature Garanta that had a sealing talisman on it.

"Thank Ryuken later." The distaste of his father shown in his tone. "Seems like there happen to be gateways for them to come in here. If Aizen is planning to do the same thing as before, he has a good head start."

Closing the doors, Ichigo looked back at him. "How many are there?"

"More then ten we can say."

Orihime gnawed on her finger nervously.

"And did you seal them?"

"I got at least five or six but there's alot popping up."

Running a hand threw his hair, Ichigo looked at them. "We need to tell the others this."

* * *

_A month..._

"Ugh! Not again."

"Baby kicking?"

Laying her head on the table, Rangiku nodded. Lifting her head up, she tilted it to the side. "It feels like I'm getting rough housed by two members of the eleventh division. This is crazy! It's not even five months and I'm dying here!"

"I think I'm starting to like the kid." Toushirou chuckled before getting up.

Giving him the stank eye, she groaned again as she laid her head down on the table.

"Come on, lets get you over to Unohana." Picking his lieutenant up, it was a short trip to the medical ward. "Unohana?"

"Hello there Captain Hitsugaya." Isane walked in with a basket in hand. Noticing Rangiku, she giggled. "Room four down the left hallway, I'll get my captain for you."

"Thanks." Nodding at the girl, he made his way to the room and laid her on the bed. Sitting next to her in a near by chair, he watched as she drifted off into a light sleep. Turning to the door way, he gave a nod to the entering medics.

"Rangiku."

Opening her eyes, she smiled at the other captain. "Hey there."

"I see you been feeling the kicks more or less?"

"Lil' brute." She pouted, receiving a laugh from the silver haired lieutenant.

"Too cute."

Smiling, the silent captain went over to a sonogram machine and wheeled it besides the expectant mother. Pulling out the transducer, she set it to the side before grabbing a bottle. "Captain, would you like to leave?"

Blushing, he nodded and excused himself from the room.

Rangiku smirked. "You're gonna see a pair one day soon!" Despite the door being closed, she laughed when she saw him go stiff.

Chuckling, Unohana relaxed her before opening her uniform. Placing the cool jell on her abdomen, she grabbed the tool and placed it on her stomach. "Isane?"

Nodding, she turned to the machine and turned it on.

"That tickles!"

"Relax Rangiku." Typing something on the keyboard, it took a few more minutes before she squealed. "Captain!"

Moving the transducer around, she turned to the screen and smiled. Clicking a few buttons, the printer next to them whirred to life, printing images. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes please."

"It might be a shock though." Smiling, she turned the screen.

"Twins! Oh damn." Face palming herself, she cursed under her breath. "When I catch him..."

Laughing, Isane opened the door and went outside to deliver the news to Toushirou.

"What? Kurosaki is a dead man... Now I'm going to have to deal with double plus the mother?"

"HEY!"

"Oh! I see two little girls."

"This early?" Rangiku said shocked. "But I thought..."

"I know but it seems these twins developed fast... Not surprising at all, remember whose children were talking about."

"Someone help me." Toushirou walked away in need of some fresh air. (A/N: Lol, I love seeing him suffer sometimes XD)

Looking at the screen adoringly, she tenderly rubbed them. "Ow! I saw that this time!"

Laughing again, Isane cooed at the screen. "You're going to be so adorable!"

Wiping the Gel off her stomach, Unohana turned to clean off the transducer before setting it back on the holder it was in. "You're due back in three weeks for a check up. I wanted to make it quick since I know you wanted to sleep. Next time we'll do a in-depth sonogram to make sure everything is set but so far they seem healthy and happy. I am a tad surprised you can see their gender so soon since your only three and a half months... But when concerning Ichigo as I said you learn to expect the unexpected." Unohana laughed lightly at the last part.

"Yea, with him anything is possible." Laughing with the captain while fixing her uniform, the strawberry blonde hopped off the table and grabbed her sword. Hooking it back into her waistband, she saluted them. "Thanks for the help!" Walking out of the office, she heard Isane call her.

"Here!" She placed a photo in her hand before walking off.

Looking down at the photo, she smiled as she touched it lightly. 'Your dad would love you guys so much...' Tucking the photo away, she walked outside the barracks when a hell butterfly approached her. Lifting up her hand, she let it gently rest on her finger while relaying its message. Narrowing her eyes, she took off as fast as she could to the first division head quarters. 'Seems like I'm going here alot lately...' Jumping off the roof, she nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for the hands that supported her.

"Woah girl, no running like that for a while now." Helping her to her feet, Dawn supported some of her weight.

"Thanks." Trying to get some focus back into her eyes, she walked down the familiar pathway as more of the high ranking officers congregated.

"No problem."

"What's going on?" Standing up fully, she sighed as her hand instantly went to her back as they walked.

"Seems like a new development is underway of the return of that bastard." Tinged with malice, Dawn's eyes started to change color unbeknownst to her.

"Dawn... Your eyes."

"Hun? Oh shit." Blinking, they returned to their normal color as they caught up with some of the other captains and lieuteants.

Pondering for a moment, the distant sounds of shouting could be heard.

"It seems like there here already."

"Whose here?"

"Absolutely not! We cannot split up our divisions entirely!"

"But you're leaving the human world to only a few and with that many portals appearing who knows how long it will be before they take over?"

_'I know that voice.'_Breaking out of Dawn's grasp, Rangiku ran past the others and into the chambers. "Ichigo!"

Turning around, he nearly had to compose himself when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Rangiku!"

Running into the room, a sudden quake caused everyone to go off balance.

"What the hell was that?" Someone yelled/

"Hollows!"

The up roar of hollows invading Sereitei sent everyone on high alert.

"Shit! Rangiku! Stay here!" Taking Hyorinmaru, Toushirou ran out to combat the hollows.

"Ichigo! Take Rangiku and get out of here!" Rushing out with Toubime in hand, she cut a hollow clean in half before rushing out to join the fray.

"You heard them, lets go." Picking her up with ease, he ran out the exit that Dawn presented him.

"Lets go! He'll need back up! Captain Shuhei ! Captain Kira!"

The three soul reapers followed the other as they ran next to Ichigo.

"Go hide in Rukongai for a while at least till we can manage."

Snuggling into Ichigo, she inhaled his scent and smiled. _'Fresh Peaches...'_

Looking down, he smiled at her. "Nice reunion."

"Pfft, I know." She said smirking cockily.

"Hey, don't look now but we have company." Stopping short of them, Shuhei pulled out his sword.

Standing behind him, Kira drew his sword as well.

"My aren't we hostile? And all I wanted to do was say hello..."

"Oh no!" Dawn stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Bankai!"

Swinging the bade above his head, Shuhei caught the quad bladed scythe in one hand while keeping the other side dug into the ground. "Kill, Akako Kazeshini."

Two split blades were held in each hand of Kira, both extended versions of their shikai. "Destroy, Kama Wabisuke."

Clutching to Ichigo, Rangiku peered out to watch as others defended her.

"Aww, my Kira has grown up."

"How dare you show your traitorous face here again!"

Not paying attention to him, Gin's odd colored eyes focused on Dawn standing off on the side.

Shifting nervously, Dawn drew her sword and stood in front of the couple. "When we get him, run and don't stop."

Nodding, Ichigo swung Zangetsu off his back and balanced it in one hand. 'Were going to get out of this.'

"Hmmm... Ok! Three on one, lets see who wins. Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

Jumping up, Dawn kicked Ichigo while countering the extended blade. "RUN!"

Catching his footing, he didn't waste a moment in running with the frightened girl in his arms. Getting into the district, he kept running till he got to the fields.

Standing her ground, the three reapers stared down their opponent.

"Let's finish this." Swinging his blade again, the sound of someone dropping made both Shuhei and Dawn look to their side

"Kira!"

Clutching his chest, the blonde captain received another blow to he stomach, effectively incapacitating him. Falling to the ground, the dirt slowly became muddy and sticky, taking the color of black blood.

"Hold on! AH!" Swinging her sword, Dawn growled as a she killed a hollow. "Damn it! Captain Shuhei!" Turning around, she saw him drop to the ground as well. "Oh no!"

"Well, well, well. It seems that my lieutenant has a lieutenant of her own." Appearing behind her, Aizen took no time in slitting the poor girl's throat, relishing in the blood that was splayed across his sword. Bringing it to his lips, he licked it lightly. "The taste of battle still never ceases to amaze me... I wonder how Gin was doing." Looking down at his victims, he smirked. "You're lucky, your vocal cords were missed by mere inches but... Since you seem to have a nice body... I'll enjoy this." Grabbing the injured lieutenant of the fifth division, a scream could be heard...

"Aye, that was a cute move that she did that Dawn."

Skidding to a halt, Ichigo's shoulder was suddenly pierced. Clutching on to Rangiku, they were suddenly picked up in the air.

"Well this just won't do won't it?"Pulling the blade out, it returned to stab the target again.

"Ichigo!"

"No it wont Gin! Die! Getsuga Tensho!" Sending out a blast of blue energy, he was able to pull away from the sword and start running again.

"You're hurt." Rangiku said as she laid her hand on his wound.

"I'm fine." Running into the forest, he panted as he sat down in the heart amongst the dense trees.

"Ah, let me see." Opening the robe, she flinched at the wounds. "Oh no... Let me..."

"Rangiku..."

"Yes?"

"Come here..."

Approaching the injured soul reaper, she was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Responding, she pulled away and smiled. "I missed you too."

"Ya damn right. I'm ok so... Watch it!" Pulling them down, Tree tops were cleared in an instant. "Damn it!" Getting up, he was ready to pull Rangiku up when a strike directly across his back cut deep forcing him to kneel again and gain his momentum. Coughing up blood, the wound seeped and ran down the muscles of his back but not before another one crossed that forcing the blood flow to increasing and drip into the grass below.

"Ichigo! No!" Getting up to tend to him, a sudden harsh tug on her hair sent the lieutenant into the arms of the last person she wanted to see. Struggling in the vice grip, she yelled. "TEME! LET ME GO! " Grabbing the hilt of her sword, she was able to get it up just enough so that she could call out the command. "Growl Haneiko!" The blade suddenly turned to dust as she elbowed Gin in the gut. Getting free, she turned and quickly sliced him with the blade.

"Hey! That's not nice Ran-chan!" Smiling as a shallow wound was inflicted, the next couple of cuts seemed to not faze him at all.

_'What the hell? My attacks are bouncing right off of him!'_

"Surprised? I'm not. You're still not strong enough to kill me, the malice behind it is far from top notch like your little play toy thing down there."

"Fuck off Gin, he's a better lover and partner then you ever were." Slashing him again, she tried to put more distance in between them.

"Oh really? We'll see about that but right now I'd be concerned about those twin babes your carrying."

"Bastard!" Raising her hand to swing down Haineko, she froze mid-swing as her target disappeared.

"My have you gotten slow." Gabbing her arm, he bent it as he forced her to bend, nearly bringing her neck to the edge of his blade. "Call back your sword or else." Pressing the razor sharp edge against her throat, he took pleasure in seeing blood lightly cover it.

"You're a sick bitch." Calling back Haineko, she was stood straight up but her wrists were held behind her back while Gin sheathed her sword.

"Call it what you want but you love it."

"I love you as much as I love hollows." Feeling her arms become useless, she cussed as she struggled to get free of the binding kido.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Now give me a kiss."

"Fuck you." She spat out while turning her head to avoid him. Hearing movement on the ground, she smiled as she saw Ichigo get up.

Frowning, Gin huffed. "Distractions, distractions."

"HEY!" Raising his sword again, Ichgo swung down again releasing another Getsuga Tensho but it was too late. All he caught was more hollows that threatened to sneak up on him. Looking up towards the sky, he growled as he felt himself lose control to his hollow.

"It was nice berry-tan but I got what I want. Ta-ta!" Sending another cut across the unprepared teen's chest, he opened the Garanta.

"Come back here!" Giving chase, his path was suddenly blocked by more hollows that surrounded him.

"Ah! No!" The strawberry blonde's mouth was covered as she tried to scream.

"Relax, you'll love Hueco Muendo in time." Licking the side of her face, he forced her head to go to the side as he bit into the skin of her neck. Pulling back, gold eyes glimmered at the small trickle of blood from the bite wounds. "Oh yes, I will love this."

Struggling again, Rangiku screamed mutely as she was pulled into the Garanta.

"No! Rangiku!" Striking down another hollow, the numbers kept increasing, soon crowding his vision. Raising his sword again, blue arrows and a stream of red light zinged pass him slaying all the hollows. Looking down, he saw Uryu with his new bow and Orihime standing next to him, missing a point on her hair pins. Closing his eyes, he let his body fall to the earth.

"Ichigo!"

"I got him." running underneath the injured soul reaper, Chad caught him before he fell head first into the ground.

"Ichigo..."

"He's hurt... Lets get him back to the Soul Society..."

* * *

Hollows retreated and everyone rejoiced except for one person...

"Ichgo! Be happy! We drove them back!"

Keeping his head down, he ignored Ikkaku's attempts to cheer him up.

"Ichigo! Be happy! We..."

"I can't..." Keeping his head down while Hanataro dressed his wounds, he thanked the timid soul reaper.

"What?" Ikkaku was stunned by his behavior at the moment. "Aye Yumichika! I need some help over here!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Approaching them, the soul reaper fussed about his hair being too long again.

"I can cut it for you if you like?"

"And become bald like you? I'll take my chances with long hair." Ignoring the streaming curses, he looked down at the sulking soul reaper. "Cheer up, at least no one was hurt that badly."

"I can't be happy..."

"Why?"

"They got her..." He raised his head and looked at them.

"Who?" Narrowing his eyes, the sudden realisation dawned on Yumichika. "Damn..."

"What happened?" Toushirou seemed pale in color from stressed. Kneeling next to Ichigo, he took in the slumped shoulders and exasperated look.

"They took her..."

"Who?"

"Rangiku..."

The temperature in the area dropped suddenly to about thirty degrees.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make Aizen and Gin a bit more batty since they didn't have all their marbles before they died so it doesn't matter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. Next one will skip into another year for a heads up so expect more hell for poor Ichigo and Rangiku. I know, I know, bad me. It'll get better for them soon so keep your heads up :).

Notes: I forgot to mention but Shuhei and Kira are now also captains so yea ^ ^ It seemed fitting since the wan t to prove themselves to others who still doubt their loyalty.

Update: Changed the pregnancy time line again!


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N:Wow, I feel so proud of this story :3. Thank you guys for giving me tips, help, and most off the needed support on keeping the story alive :D! On another note, I will be doing some time skips as to progress the story for how I want it to go ^ ^. To correct an error as well, its been a progression of nine months with Rangiku being pregnant for four lol, my bad ^ ^'. Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 9: Repeat...

'Owww, my head...'

"Well, well... Seems Ran-chan is waking up. Wakey, wakey so we can play!"

'That voice...'

"Maybe I knocked you out too hard... But you were being so naughty!"

'It's...'

"Time to have some fun though!"

"Gin!"

"Ah! You remember me? Goodie! Now we can have some fun!"

Growling, she tried to leap at him but was met with resistance. Looking at her arms and legs, she gasped in anger as she saw the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. Following the chain links, Rangiku frowned when she saw that they were all attached to the same hook at the head of the bed. Hearing laughter, the blue eyed soul reaper glared at her captor. "Funny?"

"No, cute." Moving from the shadows, he came in front of the bed and knelt in front of her. "Its so cute to see you helpless and under my control."

"Control my ass! You're just a scared little man that needs to have dominance in order to satisfy his ego!"

Frowning, Gin stood up to his full height. "Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your lover?"

"My what?" The stinging pain of being punched in the face shocked her from the soon coming rant. Another blow to the other cheek stunned her before a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You see? I didn't want to punish you but you were being bad! Please don't be bad no more Rangiku, I don't want to mark up this pretty face of yours."

Narrowing her eyes, she felt the taste of crimson in her mouth. Gathering it, the strawberry blonde spit out the red liquid. "Fuck you and the grave you rose up from you demented, sick, twisted son of a bitch."

Balling his fist up, Gin relaxed the muscles and started to cackle.

"You really lost it haven't you?"

Boring into her blue ice eyes with his golden ones, he gave off a grin that could deter even Zaraki. "Oh no dearest... I was thinking of all the fun we will have tonight..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Struggling against the chains again, it was futile as they gave limited movement to her. Curling up to hide some of her nudity, it was no use as her body was restricted more.

"Oh yes... I love your body Rangiku. The hollow of your neck and how it dips down into your swelling breast giving into a firm and tone stomach before ending..."

"Shut up. You have no right to talk about me like that."

"But wasn't it I that took what was most precious to you?"

Rangiku stayed silent, her eyes never losing their angry glare.

"Wasn't it I that made you moan in pleasure?" Groping her breast roughly, the golden color of his eyes slowly morphed. Grabbing the other one roughly, he moaned as the soft flesh warmed his hands.

"Get off of me!" Rangiku flailed as she felt herself being molested.

"Wasn't it I that made you have your first orgasm of your life?" Leaning into her now, the prominent bulge of arousal showed threw the loose pants. Biting her neck, he drew blood again from the same wound.

Whimpering, she held back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Wasn't it I that left you feeling whole and complete?" Pulling back, the golden blood red colored iris showed nothing but the intended malice to come. Pulling away, Gin removed the articles of clothing from his body revealing his erect member from their confines.

"Sick bastard!" Closing her eyes, she felt the blows again that rained down on her face and upper chest.

"What did I say? Obey!" Grabbing her chin again,. he forced himself into her mouth.

Biting down on the intruding object, she felt a blow that nearly sent her unconscious.

"Bitch!" Thrusting himself in and out of her mouth, he tossed his head back as the sick pleasure started to wrack his body. "Oh yes... I remember all of this. Your nice, hot, warm mouth and how good it feels around my dick."

The tears were close to spilling but she held them back again, refusing to let them drop.

"So... close. You better swallow or else..."Holding the bruised face up, he moaned again as another shudder racked his body. "Oh god yes!" Pulling out of her mouth, jets of semen covered the battered woman's eyes, nose, lips, and pieces of fallen locks into her face.

(Rangiku's P.O.V)

The pounding in my skull couldn't even come close to the shame of being showered in his come. I held back the tears still... I won't let him break me... I needed to be strong for my children... Strong for him... "Ichigo..."

"Still stuck on him eh? Guess I need to do better then that!"

I felt again the violation of my body happen again but was powerless to do anything about it. I couldn't connect with Haineko for some reason and kido would be useless and probably earn me another couple of blows. Feeling him shift my chest so that it encased his dick, I whimpered as I was forced to give a titty fuck to this disgusting asshole.

"Oh god! They feel so good! Shit!"

By now I came back to minimal senses... I wanted to dull out this moment, erase it from history and forget that I'm living.

"Look at me..."

My head stayed down.

"I said look at me."

Raising my head, the bile rose to my throat as I saw him with his head thrown back in ecstasy. Slowly I noticed the remnants of his essence on my face and inwardly cringed. _'I'm so getting Haineko and when I do his ass is done for literally.'_

"Oh hell yessss... Fuck!"

Arching lightly, again he comes again on my soiled body. Covering my breasts in his seed, he finally let my breasts go as he panted lightly.

"God I haven't felt this alive in a LONG while. How you doing over there?"

I glared millions of daggers at him hoping that in someway he would die. But all he did was laugh and cackle.

"Good, good. You're ready for the main part."

That caught my attention. "Main part? This wasn't it? Defiling my body and covering it in your come? How the hell is that not the main part?" The rage was slowly building in my chest as I saw him stalk towards me. No amount of punches he could deliver would strike as much fear into my heart as the next person walking into the room and sealing the door shut behind him.

"Aww Gin, you ruined her pretty face."

"It's ok, I'll just have someone heal her."

'Aizen!' My blood ran cold as that manipulative bastard stared dead at me.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No... But Ichigo's sword will pierce yours along with everything else." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Ichigo? The father of those twins you're carrying? I'd be careful or else he might have an accident."

I tried to jump at him no matter how hard the chains pulled me back. Pressure left me as I was pinned to the bed again. Looking up, I saw Gin holding me down .

"Thank you for getting her spark back up... Now. Time to be reunited."

My legs were slowly opened and I squirmed as best as I could.

"Oh this should be fun..."

I finally let out the scream of anguish I held and let the tears fall... They cracked my shell...

(Rangiku's P.O.V end)

Taking in the crying, bruised and beaten form of the woman under him, Gin groaned. "God you feel so good." Pulling out till the head of his shaft was left, he thrust back i roughly while forcing the sobbing woman to meet his movement.

Stroking himself threw his pants, Aizen let himself be taken in by the sheer gracefulness of seeing Rangiku being put into submission. Walking over to her, he knelt next to her and started to slowly clean her with his tongue of all the traces of his subordinate from her body. "Delicious..."

Over the next half and probably plus some minutes, Rangiku wanted to block everything out until she felt her rapist shudder under her.

"Gotta... mark... my... territory..."

Wailing again, she cried as she felt the disgusting fill of his semen in her. Thanking whatever force there was for him pulling out, she quickly released that fate wasn't on her side. Again someone spread her legs.

"Let me taste you..."

Becoming erect again from watching Aizen eating his play toy out, he extended the chains again so that he could flip Rangiku over onto her hands and knees. Bringing his newly awakened flesh before her, he slipped into her mouth without and resistance. Thrusting in and out like he'd done it so many times before, he didn't care if he lasted or not.

Watching Gin face fuck Rangiku, Aizen relinquished all control as he let himself slam into the bruised body under him.

Letting her mind drift off to some place far away, the only sign of relief is when she felt warm liquid invade her mouth and she swallowed it in fear of something worse happening now that Aizen was here. The pain of being tear into from behind soon dulled into a strong ache. The only sign of it showing was the mix of blood and come that seeped down her leg and stained the sheets. Falling to the bed, she was able to land on her side as not to abuse her body anymore.

"Well that was a fun way to catch up wasn't it Rangiku?" Cleaning himself up, the blood red irises returned back to gold as he cleaned himself up. Dressing again, he awaited while his master composed himself.

Cleaning up himself, the leader of the espada tucked himself carefully back in before walking over to the raped lieutenant. Forcing her on her back, he took pleasure in glazed over eyes and tear streaks that covered black and purple bruises. "Nice seeing you again lieutenant, we'll catch up soon." Kissing her, he pulled away and walked out the room without a glance back.

"Bye bye!" Waving, Gin exited the room and sealed the door shut behind him.

"... Sick bastards... Those sick bastards."

**'RANGIKU!'**

"Hai-Haineko?"

**'WHAT HAPPENED? I COULDN'T REACH YOU!'**

"... Where are you?"

**'In a closet in the room... What happened?"**

"... I'll explain later." Cutting off the connection and leaving it severed, she dared to climb under the blood and come soaked sheets for some type of warmth. Wrapping her arms around her mid-section, she curled into a ball and began to sob again.

_'Ichigo... Come save me... Come save us... Please...'_

* * *

A/N: Oh damn, my mentality was screwed up when I wrote this O_O On another note, I will focus more on getting the NelxByakuya story updated as well as posting two new stories up here hopefully if I get the chance. Thanks for reading guys! :D


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N:Wow, I feel so proud of this story :3. Thank you guys for giving me tips, help, and most off the needed support on keeping the story alive :D! On another note, I will be doing some time skips as to progress the story for how I want it to go ^ ^. Unfortunately the NelxByakuya story will take a bit since Im still figuring out the story line. Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 10: Silence

_The day after..._

"Status report!"

"Yes Head Captain... So far we ensured that there were no deaths and that everyone survived the surprised attack."

"And of Captain Shuhei and Captain Izuru?"

"Both sustain grave injuries but are sure to make a full recovery."

"And Lieutenant Dawn?"

Unohana froze up. Its only been a few hours into the new day and still everything was a little tense. Sitting in a private room with General Yamamoto did nothing to calm the racing nerves of the seemingly poised fourth captain.

"Unohana..."

"Sorry if I am speaking out of turn but I am assuming that you got my written report head captain?"

"About the rape?"

She flinched internally knowing how that felt to be taken advantage of. "Yes."

"I see, what did you find?"

"Well, were thankful that Aizen didn't inject anything into his body so she's ok in that matter..."

"... Continue."

Taking a deep breath, Unohana prayed that a full scale war wouldn't erupt after the news...

* * *

"Please! You must rest."

"..."

"Lieutenant!"

"Dawn, I order you to stay still while the medics are treating you..."

Freezing up, the currently mute lieutenant let out a breath before relaxing back on the bed the fourth had gave her.

"How is she?"

"I don't know... Physically or mentally..." Keeping her eyes down on the floor, Momo had to count in her head to keep herself from breaking down. All the walls placed up came down as the image of her beaten and raped lieutenant played in her head.

"How bad was it?"

"...When I found her... Her throat was slashed and from the drying white substance in between her thighs..."

"Rape."

"Among many things... The bruises were easy to tend to but everything else, like how bad she'll take the news once we tell her the side effects..."

"What side effects?"

* * *

"You mean ..."

"That's right... She's pregnant and if we try to remove the fetus means immediate death for her... Surprisingly she's far in, five months and three weeks, but then again when we examined the semen it had some sort of acceleration concoction in it and fertility treatment too."

"But besides that? Any permanent damage to internal organs and such?"

"Nothing else..." Unohana sat on the border of tense edges as she waited for anything else to be said.

"Where is lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Pardon?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto? I remember that boy running off with her and when he came back she wasn't with him."

Taking a deep breath, she knew that at one point or another that he was going to ask. "Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto has been abducted sir."

"What?"

"General, please calm down. My patients do not need to know what is going on here. There are more important matters though that we must speak with Ichigo about. If you may..."

* * *

"Dawn?

Looking up, the violet girl opened her mouth to speak but put a hand to her throat and looked down sadly.

"Here."

Looking down at the erasable board and marker placed before her, she opened the top and began to write: 'Thank you Captain Hitsugaya.'

"No problem." Bringing up a chair to sit in on her beside, he pondered before speaking again. "How are you?"

'Fine, and you?'

"I'll be ok..."

'Lie.'

Looking up at her, bright purple eyes bore back into him. "How?"

'You think I don't know what happened? Rangiku is missing plain and simple... I could tell just by Ichigo's defeated posture...'

"... You're too observant."

She smiled. 'You have to be these days...' Erasing the board again, she felt her hand being grabbed. Looking over at the captain, she looked down at the hand he was holding. 'Captain, can I have my hand back?' She held up the board before looking to the side blushing.

"Are you blushing?"

"Not...funny."

"You can speak?"

"Little..." 'Hurts my vocal cords when I say too much at one time.'

"Does anyone else know?"

Dawn shook her head no. 'Lets keep that our little secret."

He chuckled. "You amaze me sometimes..."

'I can do that...' Pulling her other hand back gently, she erased the board again.

'I feel bad for the both of them.'

"Hmmm?"

'Ichigo still doesn't know does he?'

"Oh...No."

Sighing, Dawn looked out the window. "Pain."

* * *

"Ichigo, please relax." Orihime had her Shun Shun Reika over the slightly injured boy. She had gotten most of the wounds healed but more needed to be done to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally.

"Ngh..." Looking to the side, he didn't dare look up at the grey eyes that held so much sympathy and love for him, more love then he could give. It was the two of them alone in the room and he didn't dare try anything. I

"... Ok, I think I got everything... But just to be sure no moving or fighting alot for a couple of days."

"Thanks Orihime, I owe you one." He turned his head and smiled at the girl.

"Ah! Its no problem! I mean..."

"Orihime, relax."

Blushing, she sent her reika back into the clip and sighed. _'I'm getting too old for this...'_

"You think she's ok?"

"Hun?" Looking back over at Ichigo, she frowned at him. "Ichigo, you should have more faith in Rangiku."

"Yea but the night before... Something wasn't right."

"What?"

Patting the spot next to his bed, he motioned for her to come over and sit.

Getting up off of the chair, she sat next to him.

"Her spiritual pressure was different, I felt it..."

"Ah, so you did take notice."

"Captain Unohana!"

"Hello there ." Stepping to the side, she left Yamamoto pass into the room before she closed the door and sealed it.

"Orihime, Ichigo."

"General..." Orihime bowed.

"Captain Unohana..." Ichigo bowed to her.

Nodding, she brought out another two chairs while Orihime took a seat back into hers.

"What's going on here?" Looking nervously between two of the highest captains of soul society, she looked over at Ichigo who was clueless as well.

"Now Ichigo," Taking a seat, Unohana began. "There is a reason for feeling the difference in her spiritual pressure... A very big one that I believe ayou and Ms. Inoue should be aware of."

"And what of the others?"

"They shall be informed when the time is right Orihime."

Quieting down again, she listened intently.

"Now Ichigo, how do you feel about being a dad?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question."

_'Grouchy ass old man.' _"Well, I would probably be the happiest man in life... Why?"

"Well..."

Orihime paled at the sudden realization.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

"Do you want to tell him Orihime?" A eye opened from the elder soul reaper.

"Ichigo... Rangiku..."

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

His face blanked out before a splash of black reitsu raged out.

"Ichigo!" Hugging him, Orihime was surprised when it receded so suddenly and all you heard were quiet sobs.

"Why... Why..."

Tearing up, all she could do was bow her head into his shoulder and hold him tightly._ 'It'll be ok Ichigo... We'll get her back... I promise you...'_

* * *

Arising from his seat, Toushirou looked towards the door before a tug on his captain's haiori stopped him.

"No." 'He'll be fine...'

"You sure Dawn?"

She nodded at him. "Patience... See?" She put a hand to her throat.

"Relax." Pushing the smaller shinigami back on the bed she smiled. 'Thanks for staying with me.'

Smiling, he held her hand. "No problem."

* * *

A/N: Ack! I finally posted something! XD Sorry for the long wait guys but theres so much stress going on I'm lost and what not. Hopefully I can get something started on Nel and Byakuya soon . Besides that, look out for KH and FF stories coming from me soon! Sayanora!


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N:Wow, It has been a long time since I updated ^ ^. To let you guys know, the story has leaped into next year already so now were in Feburary (I wouldn't be celebrating either with all the hell going on...) BUT! I'll make sure now to include the holidays into the story now :). Unfortunately still the NelxByakuya story will take a bit since Im still figuring out the story line. Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 11: Mirrors

"Hows my lil Ran-Chan doing?"

Looking at her guest, Rangiku sneered. "Go to hell Gin." Touching her stomach, she cherished the small bump that was showing more and more everyday. Rubbing it, she felt one of the twins move.

"Aww! Are our kids moving?"

"Not yours." Narrowing her eyes, she touched Hanieko's hilt as a warning though she had her back to him.

"What..."

"Now, now Gin, leave her be... After all she is a mother to be."

Sitting on her new bed, Rangiku kept her back turned to them and her hand on Haineko's hilt. Closing her eyes, she blocked out all noise and entered her zanpaktou's realm...

**"Rangiku!"**

"Hi there." Smiling down at the neko, the strawberry blonde sat on one of the chairs presented to her. Shifting so that she got comfortable, a sigh escaped pale lips.

**"Still bad out there?" Looking at her owner, the neko frowned. Relaxing back on some pillows, her brows furrowed even more when she saw her nod. "Then do something or what not!"**

"Not that simple" Opening blue eyes, Rangiku looked at the tense spirt.

**Sighing, Hanikeo let her tail lounge across her waist as she sat up to look at her guardian. "Rangiku..."**

Sensing a disturbance, Rangiku stood up. "I have to go..." Exiting her zanpaktou, she slapped the hand away aimed for one of her developing breasts.

"Nice to have you back."

Glaring into brown eyes, she looked away and out towards the night sky. "Leave me alone."

"You need your rest anyway."

Feeling a kiss on her cheek, Rangiku wiped it off as the the occupants left and the door closed. Getting up off of the bed, the expecting mother to be made her way over to the bathroom and locked it. Turning on the shower, she stripped of her new outfit given to her and stepped into the warming waters. Feeling another kick, she brought her hand down to where the twins rested and rubbed them. "Easy now..." Washing herself up, she paid special attention to the little jerky movements she felt and smiled. "You guys like the water." Giggling when she felt two little taps, she washed her hair before turning off what little comfort she had and stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off, Rangiku walked back naked into the other room. Stopping in front of a body lenght mirror, she paused and looked at herself. 'Wow... Everything has gotten different." Touching her hair, she noticed now that the light colored locks fell to around her knees. Touching her chest, she winced a little at the tenderness from swelling. Resting her hands on her abdomen, she looked back at her reflection. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kneeled down to the floor once the image of her and Ichigo popped into her mind. "Ichigo..."

* * *

"You sense it too right Gin?"

"I do my lord."

Walking down the rebuilt walls, Aizen thought deeply. "Those will be powerful children... Rangiku does not know of the power that she contains in her body right now." Placing his hand on the wall, a door opened to let Gin and himself go threw. Closing it behind them, he walked over to the table and sat down at the head chair.

"Yes, Ichigo's children will be marvelous little things when there born and raised."

"Thats the problem, Ichigo's _children..._"

"So?"

Looking up at Gin, Aizen noticed that the gold ring was fading slightly and frowned. 'It must be wearing off... I'll have to fix that later...' "You know Ichigo will now be out for blood since we took her away."

"Then we'll just kill him." Smiling sadistically, Gin tilted his head to the side and started at his leader.

"Touche... But that is no easy feat either since he has that hollow and all of soul society at his back too..." Interlinking his fingers, a sudden shock of reitsu sent him slightly into attack mode. "What was that?"

"Ichigo?" Drawing Shinso from its sheath, Gin looked ready to race off and attack the subsitute soul reaper.

"Wait, its not him..." Rising from his seat, Aizen opened his palm and a orb floated upwards. Expanding, it showed Rangiku laying under the sheets. "Its her..."

* * *

"Mmmm..." Shifting under the covers, Rangiku frowned as she started to dream...

**"Rangiku!"**

"Haineko!" Looking around, Rangiku gasped in shock when the ground beneath her began to shake. Breaking, she fell downwards into the darkness frantically searching for her zanpaktou spirit. "Haineko! Haineko!"

**_"Shut up."_**

"What?" Slamming against something hard, the strawberry blonde blacked out...

**_"Wake up."_**

Blinking, everything appeared blurry to me until I saw a pale white hand reach out to me. Snapping out of my daze, I looked around to see were I was at. "This...Is like an inverted Karakura Town... What the hell?"

**_"Kheh... Foolish asshole."_**

"Whose there?" Standing up, I heard cackling laughter echo around me and the tip of a blade in my back.

**_"Hello there Rangiku Matsumoto."_**

Spinning around, I screamed when I saw the person behind me. "Who... Who are you?"

**_"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Bowing, silver hair floated down over shoulders. Standing up, midnight blue eyes flickered with mirth and amusement at the astonished face before. Alabaster white skin seemed to reflect the sunlight off as a crooked smile etched its way across her face._**

I froze for a second. "But I'm... Oh no... You can't be..." The person supposed to be me cackled and I fell to the floor of this backwards world.

**_"Thats right dear... I'm your hollow..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I soo need to keep updating constantly but pressure of college is killing my mind . R&R please and Ill update again soon :D


	13. Chapter 12 Pt 1

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: Wow, It has been a long time since I updated ^ ^. To let you guys know, the story has leaped into next year already so now were in February (I wouldn't be celebrating either with all the hell going on...) BUT! I'll make sure now to include the holidays into the story now :). Unfortunately still the NelxByakuya story will take a bit since I'm still figuring out the story line. Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:*mutters* The series and manga belong to the author/creator and the animators who brought it to its existence.

Awww! How kawaii! A baby...

Toushirou:... BANKAI!

O_O *runs*

Rangiku: ^_^' Anyway! Here are the notifications!:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**_"" or ''- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 12: Bankai: Oujou Karitori Haineko (Death Reaper Ash Cat) Part 1

"My... My hollow?"

**_"That's right dear, hollow and lets get one thing straight! I don't bullshit around so we gotta get our act together and get the hell out of here.."_**

'Wow... Complete opposite of me...' "A question though..."

**_Sighing, the pale woman crossed her arms under her chest. "What?"_**

"How did you come to be?"

**_Again the hollow woman sighed and ruffled her hair. Kneeling down to her host, she touched her abdomen lightly. "The kids."_**

"My girls?" Laying her hand over the hollow's, she shivered. "You're cold as ice."

**_"Yep. Those lil suckers got their dads hollow energy..." _**

"What hollow?"

**_"So you... Aye yah woman..." Standing up, she looked around. "The father of your kids has a hollow whose exactly like him... Don't you remember that case almost two hundred years ago?"_**

Thinking for a second, it came to her. "The ones who were banished from soul society? Didn't that have to deal with the Hyogyoku? ... You mean..."

**_"Yep, strawberry man is one of them."_**

"Why did he never tell me?"

**_"I wouldn't either if I was him. There's a lot of prejudice against them since their not hollows but their not soul reapers either at the same time." Looking off into the distance, cobalt eyes dimmed a little. "Its kinda pitiful actually... How people can turn so fast on their own in the blink of an eye just cause of an accident."_**

"So what would happen if soul society found out that I had a hollow of my own?"

**_"Probably nothing now cause of the fact that the vizards help you guys in the war against Aizen... Still, that doesn't mean that most won't change their views on you... Some might be scared while others... You get the picture."_**

"And Ichigo?" Getting up, she looked over at her hollow hopefully.

**_"Mmm, I don't know for sure Rangiku... He might be a little miffed by the thought or shocked more or less... That's something that you have to deal with face to face when it comes time."_**

Looking down sadly, she shrugged her shoulders and looked up. "Well then that's what I will do..."

**_Looking over at her owner, she sneered. "Don't think so lowly of the situation either... Not like he's going to abandon you cause trust assure I'll PERSONALLY will meet him if it goes to that point..." _**

"Why would you do that?"

**_"... I know everything about you Rangiku even though I'm probably almost your exact opposite... You've been abandoned before have you not?" She did not look at the soul reaper behind her._**

Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms defiantly before feeling the fluttering kicks and looked down sadly.

**_"None of that here... Look at the sky."_**

Looking up at the sky, she was surprised when it started to turn dark.

**_"Anything you feel makes my world change... Sadness, anger, love... And since your pregnant it has more of an effect since your more sensitive to the world around you outside here. You have to learn control not only for me but for yourself as well." Facing her, midnight bore into sky. _**

Nodding, she stared past her hollow's silver hair to the beyond where buildings seemed to go on forever. "Is his world like this?"

**_"No idea, not everyone's hollows are the same... Or for those who do have them. Only reason mine looks like this is cause it was influenced by the children's rapidly developing spiritual pressure... Oh, on another note... We'll need to start training... Now!" Drawing her sword, the hollow attacked the un-prepared soul reaper._**

Jumping out of the way, Rangiku reached for her sword only to grab air. "Shit." Looking above her, she back flipped out of the way before her inverted sword cleaved her in two.

**_Sighing she rested the sword on her shoulder before looking at her host. "Summon your sword."_**

"But..."

**_"Raise your hand in the air, it will appear."_**

Doing as she was told, the sword did appear and just in time for her to draw it and block an in coming attack. "Why are you doing this?"

**_Moving back, she jumped in the air above and rested for a bit. "You don't see it do you?"_**

"See what?"

**_"The mass amount of spirit energy you're leaking."_**

"But I'm not... The kids!"

**_"And guess who caught whiff of it too?" _**

Dawn of realization caught on and she started to tear up. "... What will happen to me?"

**_"Nothing right now since you're carrying the kids but I can't be assured... That's why we need to train and get you to bankai as fast as we can."_**

"Wait what?" Blocking another attack, she was able to duck and take a swipe at her hollow.

**_Backing away, she smirked and charged again. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Clashing swords again with her host, she leaned in close. "Trust me, it'll only get harder."_**

* * *

A/N:Phew! Fanfiction gave me a bit of trouble but I got it under control ^ ^. I need names for Rangiku's hollow cause Hichi-Ran seems eck :/. R&R please ^ ^


	14. Chapter 12 Pt 2

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: Shout out to TTfanTT :D We have a new name for Rangiku's hollow! Now for the disclaimers, Toushirou?

Toushirou:I don't wanna do it *crosses arms*

Rangiku: But captain! Its your job!

Toushirou: Im not going to do it!

Rangiku: Not even for some candy?

Toushirou:... *starts chasing Rangiku*

Momo: *sighs* I'll do it... Anyway! Here are the authors noticfications:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**_"" or ''- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Bankai: Oujou Karitori Haineko (Death Reaper Ash Cat) Part 2

_A week later on Valentine Day..._

"Rangiku!"

Rolling her eyes, the soul reaper waved her hollow off. "Be back later Hichiku..."

**_"Kay." Watching her host leave, she closed her eyes. "You can come out now Haineko..."_**

**Dropping down, the zanpaktou spirit crossed her arms and glared at the hollow. "Were you two ever planning on telling me?"**

**_"I highly doubt it." Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder lazily at the pissed off soul reaper._**

**"When did this happen?"**

**_Walking past her, Hichiku sat down on the edge of the building that they were on. "Past week, gotta say she is doing far better then Ichigo in training."_**

**Looking at her in shock, the zanpaktou spirit turned to the hollow. "Say what? You've been training? Are you nuts?"**

**_"Yea, she never told you?"_**

**"Hell no! I haven't seen her in the past week! And what the fuck are you doing attacking a pregnant woman?"**

**_"You act like its been years and yell at me one more time and see what I do to you..." She said harshly, shutting the spirit up effectively._**

**"But, I've been there all these months..." Sitting down next to Hichiku, Haineko looked down sadly.**

**_"She didn't want to worry you. You know how she is." Laying down, midnight blue stared up disinterestedly at the forever blue sky._**

**"I know ... You said she was better then Ichigo..."**

**_"Hmmm?"_**

**"Better then Ichigo?"**

**_"Yea, so?"_**

**"What do you mean?"**

**_"... You know she's pregnant."_**

**"Yea, you can obviously see..."**

**_"Ichigo is a visard first off."_**

**"A what? How in the hell?"**

**_"The unorthodox way he became a soul reaper had caused him to gain a hollow at the same time... And because of his hollow I came to be."_**

**Sitting silently, Haineko let everything process in her brain and tried to make sense of it all. "Wait, so, how?"**

**_"The kids."_**

**Sitting silently again, she was startled by the ground suddenly shaking. "What's going on?"**

_**Narrowing her eyes, she hissed. "Damn that fucker..."**_

* * *

Opening her eyes in the real world, she slapped away the hands of hr silver haired prison ward.

"Aww! I was sure I had you this time!"

"Please, you'll never have me." Getting off the bed, she stumbled a little but caught her footing. 'Damn, these sessions are killing the hell out of me...'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What did you come in here for?" Eyeing him, she hid her discomfort of standing to long.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat your guest is it?"

Shuddering at the sound of the new voice, she stood her ground and refused to look at him. "Screw you both."

Letting out a low chuckle, Aizen walked past Rangiku's form and next to Gin.

"My lord." Ignoring the gagging noises from the other occupant, Gin bowed to Aizen.

"At ease." Raising a hand to signify that the bow was unnecessary, he still kept his eyes on Rangiku.

"... You got an eye problem or something? Cause I can rectify that..."

**_'Rangiku! No! Stop it!'_**

Narrowing her eyes, she calmed down slightly, still not trusting their motives. Sitting down on her bed, she awaited what kind of nonsense they would pull today.

"Hmmm, Rangiku darling..." Aizen started.

"Im not your darling."

"Today is Valentines Day as you know," He continued without stopping. "And I was hoping that all three of us could spend it together... All three of us."

Narrowing her eyes, she turned her body away from them and looked out the window. "I hate you so much... I don't want to spend anytime with you or for that fact be near you... The person I want to be with most is home where I belong at..."

* * *

**_Sighing, the hollow woman crossed her arms and muttered a string of curse words under her breath._**

**"Hey, hey, I'm not on there side but take it easy. You'll force more spiritual energy out of her if you get pissed off."**

**_Giving the zanpaktou spirit a dirty look for being right, she huffed and stormed off._**

**"Aye, what now?"...**

**"You still pissed?"**

**_"Very..."_**

**Waving her tail back and forth, Haineko sat and thought quietly. "Why..."**

**_"Hmmm?"_**

**"Why are you guys training?"**

**_"... To achieve bankai..."_**

**Taking in a sharp breath, Haineko counted to ten before speaking again. "So all those hidden bruises?"**

**_"Yep..." Suddenly, a hand was on her throat and she was staring into green eyes._**

**"You fucking bitch! You're gonna kill her!"**

**_"Oh and I suppose you were going to help her? Last time I checked your lazy as fuck and..." A punch to the jaw made her instantly go and throttle the neko._**

**Coughing, she kicked the spirit in the stomach to free her air way before tackling her.**

**_"Fuck that!" Rolling out the way, she round housed the neko before impaling her with her own sword and twisting it. "Listen, I know I'm putting everyone in danger here but what other choice do we have? She's basically alone here and the one person she can trust can't stand up to the man who rules over every god damn thing in this world and you expect her to be defenseless? YOUR FUCKING SELFISH! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Pulling out her sword, Hichiku whipped it to the side and cleaned the blood off of it before sheathing it. "Think about what you've done before you come and find me." With that, she left her to bleed on the the roof of the building.  
_**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day..."

Looking up, Ichigo saw Orihime holding a card and a small box of chocolates out to him. Smiling, he took it and placed it in his bag away from all his books so her present wouldn't get ruined. "Thanks Hime."

"No problem." Taking a seat next to him, she stared up into the cold blue February morning sky. "... How have you been these days?"

"Ok I guess, college is kicking my ass already and I've just started it too."

Laughing, Orihime patted his back. "Ah, and you decided to go into the medical field as well... Good luck!"

"You know what...!" Shoving her lightly, he started tickling her.

"AH! Cut it!" Hitting his chest gently, she leaned into him giggling as soon as her torturer stopped. "Phew, next time you do that I'm making sure to bring Kon along!"

"For what? So he can molest you! Ha!"

_'He's finally laughing... That's good.' _Smiling up at him, the orange girl couldn't help being in love with the teen even though his heart was with another. _'Even if I can't be with you... The thought of you being in love... Will always make me happy."_

"Im surprised Uryuu and Chad are not with you, don't they go to a college near you?"

Lowering her eyes, she kept her mouth shut.

"Orihime?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you get so quiet all of a sudden?"

"... Kinda didn't wanna bring up Soul Society... Uryuu is with Nemu right now and Chad is with Isane. Apparently she's had her eye on him." Orihime said laughing.

"Orihime..." Hugging her, he sighed. "It's ok, even if you didn't say anything I still think about what happened..." Looking up towards the sky, his eyes dimmed as he daydreamed about Rangiku and the kids.

"I hope their ok..."

"... Me too..." 'Be strong Rangiku... We'll rescue you soon...'

* * *

(Later...)

"How are you today Lady Rangiku?"

"Oh Ayame..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Bad habit." Smiling, the medic stepped into the room and closed the door behind her once she brought in the sonogram machine.

"I know."

"You know why I'm here unfortunately."

"Yea, that pompous asshole..."

"Which one?" Sharing a laugh, the silverette started the machine up and helped her friend to lay down. Placing her hand on the swelling abdomen, she smiled softly. "They're growing so much... I wonder who they'll look like?"

"Hopefully me."

"In that case their screwed."

"Ayame!"

Dodging the well aimed kick at her, she turned and grabbed the bottle full of gel on the machine and squeezed some into her hand before walking over to Rangiku. "Stomach please." She chimed.

Nodding, Rangiku undid the clothing she was given and waited as Ayame spread the cool jel on her.

"Ok, ready?"

Nodding, Rangiku turned her head towards the screen and cooed. "Their adorable!"

"Yes and very healthy..."

"I know your surprised as I am seeing as how many times I get abused in this fucking place."

Clicking the keyboard, she changed the view to 3-D and moved the transducer around so she could get a good look at the twins. "Ok, heart rate is normal, both are moving... Now to the next part." The look that she received made her flinch back a little. "Rangiku... Please..."

Sighing, the strawberry blonde pulled up her sleeve and held out her forearm to the espada. "Make it quick please."

"Nothing is ever quick in here, you know that." Looking down at the appendage presented to her, the silver haired girl shuddered at how enlarged the teeth marks on her arm were for such a small thing she used. Diving into the carriage of the base of the machine, she came back up with a sack that had small rows of teeth at the opening. Holding it down to a small patch of healed skin on Rangiku's arm, the back came to life and instantly attached itself to her arm.

"Ah!"

"Easy or it'll bite harder..." Touching the sack, her face slightly turned green as she saw eyes stare at her. Hearing the door open, she turned and looked at the person entering and snarled.

"Fucking bitch."

"Fucking spoon." Crossing her arms, a blue dome appeared around her and Rangiku before a scythe came crashing down.

"Watch who your talking to."

"Get the fuck outta here Nnoitra before I fuck you up like I did before."

Narrowing his eye at the girl in front of him, he sucked his teeth. "I'm surprised you can even see..."

"No thanks to you." Brushing her hair away from her face, her hollow mask came into view. "Breaking my fucking mask you son of a bitch." Touching the sides of where her eyes were supposed to be, the small remains of cracks were just visible as the rest slid into her hair forming small clips that held the sides back.

"Keh, shoulda killed you wench."

"You here for a reason? If not leave the fuck now or else." Instant in the the black pools, two green lights started to shine.

Staring at her, gold irises trailed down to the pregnant mother who was glaring at him as well. "The sack..."

"It was just put on, you'll have to give it time." The green light was now full force and started to take shape in the form of eyes. "Anything else?"

"Is that anyway to treat your adviser?" Laughing, it soon stopped as the lanky espada barely dodged the cero that was aimed for his head.

"YOU COME BACK AND YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU FUCKING RETARDED SPOON!" Slamming the door closed, the light in her eyes started to recede and and sighed.

"He really likes to push it doesn't he?"

"Unfortunately..." Walking back over, a pale hand touched the sick and grunted in disgust. "Nasty thing, I hate even having it in my presence..."

"... Hopefully it'll be done soon, it seems to perform its job much quicker..."

Frowning, Ayame didn't reply to that statement and instead pinched around the mouth to force it to release its grip. Grabbing it before it could latch back on, she slapped it as soon as it started to grunt and gripped it tightly before tying a rope of twine around it. "You need rest for a while, it drained quite alot of your spiritual pressure."

"Really? I didn't even feel it." Nursing her arm, she grimaced a little when she felt her skin tighten and heal instantly.

"... Lemme take this now before someone else comes and you really have to worry about something." Holding the wriggling sack tight, she made sure everything was in place before wheeling the portable machine out the room and back to the medical ward...

"You have what Lord Aizen asked for?"

"Yes Szayel." Handing over the bag, she turned to leave so she wouldn't have to watch the experiments that were going to be done.

"Ayame..."

"What?"

Arms wrapped around her waist and instantly she relaxed back into them as lips danced precariously around her earlobe. "Pull another stunt like that and your dead."

* * *

**"..."**

**_"...What?" Keeping her back to the zanpaktou spirit, Hichiku stared out into the endless abyss of her world._**

**"... You were right..."**

**_"About?"_**

**"Everything,Rangiku does need to get stronger... We don't know when Ichigo will come or if he'll come to save her."**

**_"Oh he will come."_**

**"How do you know?"**

**_Turning around, she looked at the spirit. "I'm connected to him cause I am connected to those children. I was formed from those children spiritual energy and since they each have half of their father's spiritual energy, both shinigami and hollow... Well lets say that I'm kind of like his tracker in a way."_**

**"Tracker?"**

**_Looking back over the horizon, she sat on the edge of the building. "Its very faint but I can somehow sense when he is under some amount of pressure, if he's in a mopey mode or something. But it has to be really strong in order for me to pick up the vibes."_**

**"Oh... So... What are you going to do?"**

**_"You mean we." Getting up, she stretched out and yawned._**

**"Whayda mean we?" Haineko asked eying the hollow in a sneaking suspicion.**

**_"You heard me Neko, I said we. I have a plan and if all works out she'll get stronger and if case comes to case be able to take on Aizen...somewhat." She added silently.  
_**

**That got the pink cat's attention and she gave a toothy grin. "Well even though its slim it's better then nothing. Lay it on me then partner."**

**_"Alright, hope your ready cause once it starts there's no going back."_**

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally I got this done! I wanted it to be a two part but I guess three will do for you guys. College is a bummer and zaps my creativity as well as my energy. I will be updating the AnakinxAhsoka story very soon, try to get the Kingdom Hearts one up and work on the ByakuyaxNel and the Final Fantasy one. Look out for more updates :D!

P.s: btw, let me know if I need to do this chapter over cause I know its not my best but I tried for you all :3


	15. Notification

Ok, I will now be posting notifications in the stories and what not about what's going on in each story! Of course Im starting with my favorite Rangiku and Ichigo one which has gotten my writing spirit back up and on track which produced my other stories on here and will bring more to you all. Things from now on will be going into full swing and the battle for Ichigo to get his woman and children back will be starting soon. Intense moments and commitments will be brought to light and as of right now I am working on the final piece of Rangiku getting her bankai so watch out for it soon!


	16. Chapter 12 Pt 3

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantious click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: Alright! Wrap up of Rangiku obtaining her Bankai and the start of the fight to get her back! I will note whose speaking in this chapter since it can get a bit confusing and you'll see why. Btw, she is about to be five months pregnant from what I have counted and for all who read I would like to know how would you like her to give birth? In the middle of battle or after they kill Aizen? Or maybe something new :D Send in opinions ^.^ Now for disclaimers!

Rangiku: Solar doesn't own bleach even though she wishes she does,

Me: Hmph! *turns away and goes to labtop*

Rangiku: And here are the notes to tell whose speaking! *hugs me*:

"", ''- Speaking Normally, thoughts

''- Private Thoughts

**_"" or ''- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking_**

Thanks Rangiku!

Ichigo and Rangiku: *hugging* /3

And without further ado! The ending of a power gained and the start of a war begun!

* * *

Chapter 12: Bankai: Oujou Karitori Haineko (Death Reaper Ash Cat) Part 3

(Rangiku's P.O.V)

Sliding under the covers, I didn't even hear Ayame leave the room. I was too tired to even care and I just wanted to sleep and regain some energy that the sack had stole from me...

"Hmmm?"

**_"Rangiku."_**

Opening my eyes, I wasn't in the room that was "graciously" given to me by those traitors. Instead, I was back in my inner world with Hichiku who was acting weird for some reason. Shrugging it off, i figured it was some type of mood swing thing or something. Taking a step forward, my vision blurred and in a flash I was on the ground and staring up into midnight blue eyes.

**_"... What happened?"_**

Pushing her back some, I sat up and clutched my stomach when I felt a sharp jolt. 'Ow." Her hand was on my back instantly and helping me support myself. "That thing drained me f more energy then I thought..."

"What thing?"

Looking up at her, I panicked when her irises turned completely black and not a trace of white was showing. Sitting up, my sleeve rose and I felt a tight grip on my arm and heard fabric tearing. My sleeve flew off in the wind and she scanned my forearm.

**_"What is this? When did this happen?"_**

"..."

**_"When?"_**

She gripped my arm tightly and I flinched. "Let me go!" She roared at me and I got scared immediately. My hand shot in the air and my sword barely materialized before I hacked off her hand and back flipped away. 'She never let me cut her before...' Black blood gushed from the wound and she roared again. "Hichiku!" She quieted down and lowered her eyes to the floor. Creeping towards her, I took careful steps till I was able to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, no need to be hostile." Laying my hand on her shoulder, I was forced down to my knees and had to use my hands to keep me from face planting the ground. 'Such spiritual pressure!' Counteracting with my own, I managed to get back up and back away from her. "Hichiku..." A roar and I was gone...

"Shit!" Dodging another hit, I used Haineko to shield me from the storm debris and continued running. This has been going on for more then an hour and for the love of my life I cant fathom of why she is angry at me. She knew that Aizen was a deranged bastard and even though she would be pissed I didn't think she be enraged. My body was pushing it to the limit and my knee gave out when I jumped over to the next building. She was close behind me and I had no time to recover. Pulling Haineko back into sword form, I held her up and waited for the impact.

**_"Foolish nonsense."_**

Opening my eyes, I heard a gurgle before a yelp and a thump. Looking up, I got the shock of my life when hectrocromatic eyes started into mine and a pale hand pulled me up. Her skin was paler then mine but not white like ash. She wore a long flowing cape like Ichigo's except it was white, it had no sleeves and she barely wore any thing underneath it save for the mini shorts and what looked like to be tattered rags covering up her chest barely and coming down to the midsection. It was amazing how she fast she moved considering she had on thigh high boots and each had five and a half inch heels. Her hair whipped around and when the sun caught it the color came out and it was a very light pink that you could easily mistake for white.

"Wait a minute... It couldn't be..."

* * *

"How are you Dawn?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

Sitting up in the medical bed she was given, the purple haired lieutenant watched as the tenth division captain sat down in the chair next to her like he always did for the past week and some days and start peeling an apple for her. "Can you eat solid foods?"

"Soft or small." Placing a hand to her throat, she frowned when a blood stain reached her fingers.

"You need to stop talking, don't want them to come loose again."

Frowning at his smile, she humphed and crossed her arms while turning away from the amused captain.

"Come here."

"Oh how cute." Giggling, Momo walked in on her long time friend trying to convince her lieutenant to hug him without trying to get murdered.

Giving her captain the evil eye, she sat silently fuming while Toushirou got up and hugged Momo.

"How is she?"

"Better."

"She speaking?"

"Eh, some what,little words here and there." He kept their little secret of soft spoken sentences to himself.

"That's good." A far off look came into her eyes and she bowed before leaving.

"..."

Watching the two of them, her head turned to the window and she tenderly laid a hand over her abdomen.

Watching her, the ice wielding captain couldn't help but feel sadness and anger to what happened to her. _'No one deserves to go threw _that.'

"So is it true?"

"Hmm?"

'There is no way to remove the un-born child?'

"Sadly no."

"..." Curling up on her side away from Toushirou, she was mindful of the needles in her arms and wrapped them around her knees. _'I'm sorry my child, I know what kind of life you'll endure...'_

Stroking her hair, he resisted the urge to curl up next to her and hold her desperately.

"Aizen will pay..." Facing him, she looked up hopefully at him before looking down at his lips and away embarrassed.

Smirking, he turned her face back to him and lowered himself down near her face, "I'll make sure he does." and kissed her.

* * *

"So you two are basically what my bankai will look like?"

**_"In a sense... don't know if you'll have our eyes."_**

Sitting down, I watched as my so called bankai strutted up and down the side of the building we were on. "So how did you two..."

**_"Were part of you, if we didn't know about each other we could at least sense each others presence."_**

"True." Laying on my back, she seemed tense and kept making me nervous. "What's wrong?"

**_"That was only one part of me_**."

**"So where is mine?"**

They spoke in two different tones and their eyes flashed different colors which means each one was speaking out loud. "Haineko, when we had encounter the Hichiku back there, what was different between the two of them?"

**_"The easiest way to describe it is that I'm the good part of myself."_**

I snorted in amusement. "Since when have you been good?"

**_"Fuck you."_**

"See?"

**_"AND as I was saying, when me and Haineko fused we each gave up a part of ourselves and since we didn't want to give up anything vital like our powers and such, we just split ourselves in two."_**

"So wait... There's two of you and one of her... so that means..."

**_"SHIT!"_**

Grabbing me, both of them rolled out of the way shielded me from the debris.

_"Hi there." _

_**"Rangiku! Run!"**_

They pushed me out the way before unsheathing a Dha and blocking the guillotine attack_. _Rolling for a good distance, I was glad when I stopped and got my bearings. "Shit!" Looking up, I saw the other Haineko and she scared the shit out of me more then the other Hichiku did.

_"I'm surprised you got her before we did..."_

_**"Get the hell out of my face!"**_

The battle has begun...

* * *

"Nngh..."

**_"Hey king."_**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo was surprised to see Hichigo standing above him looking grim. "The hell? Move."

**_"Nice to see you too teme."_**

Flipping him off, he walked off to Zangetsu who was hanging up side down quietly. "Whats up? You two never usually drag me in here unless its something important."

**_"Well it is."_**

**"Look over there." **

"Ok but I don't sense nothing."

**_"Just look fool." Forcing his head to turn, all three were blown back by the raging spiritual pressure flying over yonder._**

"What the hell?"

**"It's her."**

"Who?" Managing to look up, he took off once he saw a flash of blonde.

* * *

"Haniku!" Running towards them, I was blown back by the pressure she was emitting just holding the evil part of Haineko off. Drawing my own sword I took off and swung at her making her leap back next to her partner.

_"Didn't she tell you to run away?" Looking amused at the panting pregnant soul reaper, the other Hainkeo drew her sword against her tongue and licked it.  
_

I sneered at her and helped them up. "You need help."

_"Yea... She will." Her partner appeared next to her and she leaned into her lovingly.  
_

Watching them, they liquidated and came together before reforming into a altered colored of Haineku. "Oh..."

**_"Fuck."_**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

**_"Appears a battle Kingy."_**

"Can't you ever shut up!"

**"Enough playing around. She's in trouble and we need to help her."**

"RANGIKU!"

* * *

Facing down someone that was on a higher level then my partners made me frighten for not only them but my children. What ever happens to me in here affects my real body that's resting in the room.

"RANGIKU!"

"Ichigo?" What the hell is going on? Turning around, I saw him and if the moment wasn't so dire I would've ran to him and kissed him.

**_"Too slow." _**

**_"Get away from her." Round housing their twin away from their owner, a hand swung and popped the distracted soul reaper. "Pay attention dummy!"_**

"Ouch!" Rubbing the back of my head, they were right and we were able to jump up and away from the sword that threaten to cleave us into fours.

"What's going on here!"

**_"Good god she's fuckin sexy!" Looking up in the sky at the fused spirits, Hichigo smiled wickedly at his dirty thoughts.  
_**

**"O lord." Zangetsu gave his hollow counter part a dirty look.  
**

All of us nearly hit him, including dark Haineku. 'Me and him need to have a talk about that damn hollow of his.'

**_"Good god yall make me sick." Unsheathing one of her altered colored swords, she tied the end of the ribbon handle around her wrist and flicked it at them._**

**_"Heads up!" Pushing Rangiku at Ichigo, she tossed one of her dha's back at her clone and unsheathed the other one. "Bring it bitch!"_**

**_"With pleasure!"  
_**

* * *

"Rangiku, what's going on here?"

"Well hello to you too dammit." Standing up, I groaned in pain and grabbed my back.

"Are you and the kids ok?"

'How did he...?'

"Unohana told me after you were taken, thank god your all safe." Pulling her into his arms, tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and landed on her hair. "I don't know what I would've done if you were to..."

Hugging him tight, I buried my head into his chest and let it stay there. In the middle of a battle I felt so at peace just being here with him.

**_"IF YOUR DONE YET WE NEED HELP!"_**

Pulling away from him, i saw her toss off her coat and let it get shiskhabob my the mad lady swinging her arms so fast it you would think she had eight arms. Running behind her was a fused version of Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu or what looked like it.

"What the..."

"I'll explain later." Picking up my sword, I took after them. "Growl! Haineko!" Feeling the ash around me, I twirled the handle and thrust it forward causing the spinning ash to lash out and strike the evil that was attacking my friend.

**_"Nice move there..."_**

"AH!"

**_"But not quick enough..."_**

"Hands off!"

I saw Zangetsu above me by mere inches and the amount of strength that he was putting into keeping it above me and forcing it back over to her was amazing. Switching the handle Haineko was in, I swung down and the ashes came and sliced up her eyes. She let up on the sword and Ichigo unleashed a barrage of Getsuga Tensho's right after sending her over the fused hollow's head and landing harshly in the ground.

**_"..."_**

Looking over at the smoke, I walked over to my hollow/zanpaktou and hugged her. "Thank god."

**_"... Its not over yet..."_**

**_"MY EYES! YOU BITCH! MY EYES! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"_**

I was stunned to see her get up from the crater she created**_. _**Her body was covered in gashes, some places more torn up and bleeding profusely from where the attack hit more then once. Her eyes were closed but I could see just barely the faint outlines of where Haineko had cut her eyes. Why we faltered I had no idea but in the split second it occurred to me that we were standing around like morons I pulled Ichigo and the closet hollow fusion to me. "Run! She's preparing an attack!" Sure enough, her scream made us cover our ears and stop in our tracks.

**_"ICHIGO! COVER HER!"_**

* * *

Its so silent... "Ichigo?" Coughing, I managed to push some rubble off me. Looking around, the sky was dark and the buildings were either obliterated or caved in. "What the hell happened?"The sound of a crack before windows shattering hit my ears and I looked up to see the person I wanted to kill most. She was smirking but didn't notice I was there, instead, her focus was else where.

**_"Give it up soul reaper, this is my turf, not yours."_**

"Never... I will.. Not let you... hurt her."

**_"HA! Do you realize where we are? This is HER world! Her inner world that you helped create, I should thank you but your making it a tad bit hard to gain control."_**

I didn't hear him after that, just the clashing of swords.

**_"H-He won't win... She's right..."_**

"Hainiku!" Rushing over to them, I saw that they were in bad shape and way worse off then Ichigo probably was. I didn't even stop to think about what happened to his fused hollow.

**_"Were glad... your ok. You were out for a long while and me and the oaf's fused hollow had to fight... Well, their gone and back in their owners body... He on the other hand is still fighting.. Even in bankai he is at a strong disadvantage."_**

"But why? He helped create this world, shouldn't he have the same privileges as I?" The shook their head no before coughing up blood. I sat them up so they wouldn't choke and that they can continue.

**"_He... He helped... But its your world... You created and shaped it from his spiritual energy yes... But your children are the ones who gave you the right and power... Only you can stop that... abomination from winning."_**

"How..."

(Rangiku's P.O.V end)

* * *

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

"Give it up! I won't let you win!" But I wasn't too sure of my words now, how could this world be so simliar yet so unfamiliar?

_**"Darling, darling, darling..."**_

"SHIT!" I brought up Tensa Zangetsu just in time to block a well aimed kick to the ribs but risked it and wound up dislocating my shoulder from the building she sent me into. Biting my lip, I popped it back in place with minor difficulty and breathed out.

_**"Ahahaha! How could she ever fall in love with a fool like you? Your brash, loud, inconsiderate, and a sniveling cry baby! "**_

"That's enough."

Both of us were amazed to feel a spiritual pressure from where her originator laid in the ruins. She had already defeated Tensa Zangetsu and they were now back in my body where ever it was and this one matched evenly with Dark Hainiku or whatever she was called.

**_"What the hell? It can't be!"_**

Stepping out of the pillar of energy, I didn't know whether to cheer or faint from shock. It was Rangiku but way different, she was wearing the same clothes as the hollow with the body to boot which made me fear for the kids. Her hair was very light and the color almost transparent in the light and her bangs framed two very different colored eyes, one being a midnight blue, the other almost a very light blue but both had death in them aimed for their target. Her heels glided effortlessly and she stood next to me and I could look her in her eyes if she was looking at me.

"This end's now... Kill!"

She slammed both ends of her swords together and tossed them in the air. "Oujou Karitori Haineko!" A click was heard before the sword came back down as a double ended scythe and landed safely in her hand.

"Rangiku..." She looked at me and smiled before sitting me down on the ground.

"It'll only take a minute."

And true to her word it only did, maybe less or more I couldn't tell and in reality I didn't give a shit. I had more questions for her then anything else.

"Back to where you belong!"

**_"NOOOO!"_**

Stabbing her threw the chest, Dark Hainiku froze before slowly turning into ashes and only leaving the sword in its wake.

"Finally."

Getting up, I ran over and hugged her causing both swords to drop from shock. "Never do that again!"

"Were fine."

Turning her to face me, it was a bit eerie to see her eyes different colors but I could sitll see the same Rangiku underneath. "Ran, what's going on? First I come into my world and now I'm in yours? Its all... confusing." She gave me a sad smile.

"I know and now that she's gone there's probably not much time."

On que the world began to shake and break apart. I held her close but she put her hands on my chest to stop me.

"Listen, I am at Las Noches with Aizen and his army. He is reconstructing them and bringing them back from the dead."

This surprised me greatly, we had no info and here I am getting it straight from the source. I stepped back and kicked her swords so they wouldn't get smashed by the piece of cement that fell from a building. "Why?"

"Why else? For revenge."

"How is he treating you?" She laughed bitterly before showing her arms to me and I thought I felt myself giving in to the primal instincts of my hollow.

"Easy, calm down and listen. There is much to say in little time but you already know that he is and has done things to me."

"Like what?" An image of a beaten and bloody Rangiku entered my mind and I heard a roar but didn't know where it came from till she covered my mouth and one of her ears.

"You need to leave, this is not your world and the angrier you get the more it effects me and the kids."

But I didn't want to leave... "Rangiku."

"Ichigo, I know... I don't want you to leave either but its for the best. You need to go to the soul society now and let them know whats going on. Aizen is dead set on mass murdering you all and by the minute he is steadily gaining advantage."

"But we can defeat them! There the same as..."

"No there not. They are nothing but lifeless corpses that resemble them and even to that extent I don't know how much they have changed. Aizen keeps them locked away in a cellar till their body's regrow and form. And that's only the ones who are loyal to him, the others that turned against him or went against his wishes... I've heard stories and seen evidence... It's far from what you could handle."

"Rangiku..." I didn't fight to stay near her when the ground between us began to split and tear away. Her eyes had tears in them and I wiped them away gently. "I'll always be with you, I will go to the soul society and I will get you back, even if it cost me my life." She smiled and I heard a faint giggle slip threw and new everything was going to be ok. Time stopped breifly and in that moment she kissed me before stepping back and letting it resume.

"I know, we'll be waiting."

The ground crumbled and her hand slipped free of mine, but I knew that we were still intertwined in our hearts. _'Rangiku... I am coming for you.'_

* * *

"Ichigo!"

"We need to get him to a hospital stat!"

"Ugh..."

"Wait, he's coming to." Sitting him, Chad stayed by his side as he came to. "What happened?"

"You fainted!" Hugging him, Orihime sighed in relief when he placed a hand on her head.

"Rangiku..."

"What?"

"I saw... Rangiku..."

"Impossible." Adusting his glasses, Uryuu helped the orange haired teen to his feet. "No one has heard from her so what makes you special?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but with all the hollows and premature arrancars running around you could never be too careful.

"It's not me or her... Its our kids..."

"We need to get to some place quiet."

All three of them looked to see two dead hollows and Chad's right arm smoking.

* * *

"SHE HAS A WHAT?"

Covering my ears, I cursed the fact that Urahara's training ground was so large. "Yes, Rangiku has a hollow."

"How did it form? From what your describing it sounds like it was your children that made the hollow."

"In a way yea."

"Hmmmm... But what bothers me the most is the news she gave you. Aizen is reviving the dead and turning them into walking nightmares." Closing his fan, Urahara muttered something incoherant to them and left the area leaving Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu with them.

"So when are they planning to attack?"

"Uh, soon Mr. Tessai..." I wasn't paying him any mind, all I was thinking about was formulating a plan to get her back.

"The thirteen court guards will be notified immediatly."

"That wont be necessary!"

Stepping out of the senkaimon, General Yamamoto lead the twelve captains out and stood before him."Kiskue Urahara has informed us already and we are taking the necessary steps to make sure that we loose no lives to this mad man."

"The Onmitsukido is mobilizing and taking action on reconnaissance."

"Our healers will be prepared to handle direct healing to those who need it."

"No one shall falter in getting her back, we will take revenge." Grabbing her hand, Toushirou smiled down at Dawn next to him.

"We shall not falter in danger." Kira, Momo, and Hisagi stood firm and spoke clearly.

"Those traitors shall not lay a finger on our soil."

"Alright! A real battle! I've been waiting for this!"

"Lets go Kenny!"

"I suppose you want to fight Nel?"

"What makes you think any other way? Royal or not I'm still not sittin' out." Resting her hand on her thigh, the ring glistened and the green haired female smiled.

"Good god." Shaking his head, Byakuya already knew better then to argue.

Though the others didn't say anything I could see the resolve on their faces.

"Well Ichigo... Lets get started, no time to wait." Tapping her clips, a bright blue trails of light trailed around her before resting on her shoulders.

Turning around, I was shocked to see how everyone was standing with weapons ready to go. "Right... Everyone! Its time to move out!" _'Were coming Rangiku... Hold on a bit longer...' _

* * *

A/N: Your lucky I love you all!... I joke :D But this chapter was so hard to write D: But I'm satisfied with it and I hope you guys all are too 3. Time to get this party started! As always tell me where to edit and I will do so! Love yall!


	17. Notification 2

Update 2: Well! Everything is to my liking right now so Im off to bed and when I wake up it's story time! I AM BACK BABY!


	18. Notification 3

So I just caught up in the Bleach manga and honestly after what I've read Im not sure that I should continue the Strawberries and Peaches story. I want to continue it but after what happened in the manga I dont think it would flow too well unless you guys dont mind. So I am leaving my choice in your hands:

Should I finish Strawberries and Peaches or just drop it?

Have a nice day guys ^_^

~ S.C.A


	19. Chapter 13

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: ALRIGHT! You guys have decided and the story shall continue! You guys are right, and plus this story was started wayyyyyyyyyy before Kubo even wrote about Xcution and all this jazz. SO! Officially this is a Semi-Au, semi because it does follow cannon but diverts off after Ichigo receives his Shinigami powers back. And that's that! So! Disclaimers please ^_^

Momo: Crystal does not own me or Bleach, all ownership and titles are Kubo's ^_^

Thank You Momo ^_^

"", ''- Speaking Normally, normal thoughts

_''_- Private deep thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 13: Resisting Temptation 

"Hah!" Raising up Zangetsu to block another attack, the training that was going on was brutal on Ichigo's muscles. From day one he was constantly under pressure to train and build up in order for this war to go smoothly. At first he was grateful that they were willing to help him but now on day six of training he was sick of it.

"Come on Ichigo! You have to be not only defensive but offensive as well." Holding Sōgyo no Kotowari, Ukitake gracefully attacked again relentlessly.

"Yea well it's kind of hard to do when your muscles are protesting every move!" Swing at the captain, Ichigo took the moment when he was off balance to start going on the offensive.

"Not getting off that easily."

"Shit!" Raising his sword again, Ichigo blocked a back attack from Shunsui who joined in on the training fray. 'This is going to be another long day...'

* * *

"He's changed a lot since the last time."

"Well Inoue, he has a lot riding on his shoulders this time around." Shooting flying targets, Uryuu took a moment to regain his breath before setting off a trigger to sent out more practice targets.

"I understand but you can see he's about to pass out from muscle fatigue." Sitting on the sideline, Orihime watched on as Ichigo fought to defend himself. 'I know this is for the war but to put him under so much stress...' "Ah!" Sending out her shield, she blocked a strike that could have unintentionally incapacitate him.

"What the...? Orihime?"

"Sorry about that Ichigo but you look like you needed the help." Hopping off her rock, she called back the Reka when she was close to the trio.

"Ah Ms. Inoue."

"Captain Ukitake." Bowing to the white haired captain, she turned to Shunsui and bowed as well out of respect.

"Nice to see you here on the battlefield."

"It's nice to be here Captain Shunsui." Smiling, it faltered when she heard Ichigo make a sound in his throat. Turning to him, she raised an eye brow when she saw him studying her. "Is there an issue?"

"Yeah, I know you've gotten stronger and all but I still don't like the prospect of you on the battlefield with us. We can't protect you properly and you may get hurt doing something that we cant..." Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo was brought out of his thought with a bop to the forehead.

"Baka."

Standing stunned, he never heard Orihime address him so forward before.

"You and everyone else have been fighting for so long and all I have done is sit on the sidelines watching. I am not going to just sit by when I can attack just because you feel like that I am not able to defend myself!"

"Woah, calm down Orihime."

"No! I hate being looked down upon, even if its accidental. I've always needed to be protected and watched because I was weak. Well NOT anymore! So you best remember that Ichigo because I can take you on any day and win!" Standing on her toes, she stared down Ichigo who in return was shocked that the shy girl he knew was know bold and ready to go.

"Easy Orihime, don't get too cocky."

"Cocky?" Resting on the soles of her feet again, she crossed her arms and rested on the soles of her feet. "Fight me."

"What?"

"I said fight me Ichigo, unless you're too chicken."

"Orihime! I'm not..."

"Chicken."

"Am not!"

"Chicken!"

"Am not"

"Yes."

"No!"

Watching the banter, both Shunsui and Ukitake did not know what to say in this situation.

"You know what? Koten Zanshun."

"Ack!" Dodging Tsubaki, Ichigo was surprised when the reika turned around and tried to come after him again. "Orihime."

"Did I prove myself to you?"

He nodded at her and raised his sword up.

"Good. Lets get started."

* * *

(Upstairs)

"So, what do we know already about the situation at hand?" Looking over a digital map, Yoruichi plotted points where they would set up blockades and defense lines.

"So far we know that Aizen and Gin are floating around, and that the number of hollows and Adjuchas has increased exponentially. All over the place we were met with resistance when soul reapers were sent in to try and maintain the population." Pointing on the map, Akon showed where pockets of soul reapers were placed on the map and using a red light marked where they met with resistance, defeat, and victory.

"Mmm, I don't like the looks of how many victories we have." Making more marks, Yoruichi kept in mind the state of the squads and tried to devise plans to avoid mass casualties.

"It hasn't been in our favor for the while. And a soul reaper is still missing in action."

"What? Who?"

Typing in the computer, Akon brought up the profile. "His name is Akira Umino, part of squad 7."

"I thought he was listed as dead." Walking over to the computer, Yoruichi watched as Akon pulled files up.

"Yes but it's just a place holder until we can confirm it."

"Something is not sitting right here and we need to get to the bottom to it." Walking back over to the map, Yoruichi killed the feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

* * *

"Shit!"

"Come on Ichigo!"

"Hell no! Not with Shiten Koshun around you!" Standing in the air, Ichigo looked down at Orihime who was in a shell version of Shiten Koshun. "And when the hell did you learn how to make it into a dome?"

"Lots of trail and error and practice on hollows of course." She replied back cheerily. "Besides, you have to be prepared for that, we don't know what new abilities they have and whose to say that they don't have an ability like mine?"

"You have the reika!"

"So? They can make an imitation of it! Doesn't have to be the exact replica of it." Puffing out her cheeks, Orihime was a tad ticked off that Ichigo would dispute her idea.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two." Jumping down onto the battle field, Urahara made sure the two teens stayed separated . "Ichigo has fought enough and so has everyone else. Break for the rest of the day." And with that he disappeared leaving the two of them alone.

"Well that's that." Calling back her reika, Orihime stretched and approached Ichigo once he came back down to the ground. "Time to heal you up!" Grabbing his hand, she lead them to a rock and sat him down. "Soten Kisshun."

"Ah, thanks Orihime, I needed this."

"No problem."

"You know, with all this crap going on I really haven't had the time to thank you, Chad and Uryuu for sticking by my side this whole time. You guys put up with so much crap and I haven't really done anything to show my appreciation."

Standing there, Orihime let Ichigo continue to talk while she contemplated something. _'Should I really go for it?'_

"So."

"Ah, yes?" Smiling nervously, she avoided eye contact with Ichigo when he stared at her funny.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yes! Just thinking!"

"Oh okay, so, what do you want me to do?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I mean I know what Uryuu wants and Chad I can always ask him. So that leaves you."

"Oh! Well..." Keeping her eyes chest level, they rose up to his lips and she shook her head to clear the thought. 'Bad Orihime!'

"What's wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all." Waving her hands, Orihime stepped back when Ichigo approached the barrier.

"Orihime..."

"It's really nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

Placing his hands on the barrier, Ichigo pushed on it.

"Ichigo no!"

"Tell me or I'll break it and you know I can."

Sighing in defeat, Orihime walked back up to the barrier but kept her head low.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

"Something you can't do..." She said it under her breath but didn't expect Ichigo to hear her.

"What? Orihime stop playing around." Smiling, it faded off his lips when he saw that Orihime was being serious. "It's not illegal is it?"

"No!" Popping her head up, she waved her arms and hands at it feverishly.

"Good, so tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yea, how bad could it be?"

Pausing for a moment, Orihime opened the barrier slightly and walked up close to Ichigo.

"Uh!"

"This is what I want." And with that she pulled him down and kissed him. 'I'm sorry Rangiku...'

* * *

A/N: Oh my god _! I have had this idea on my mind for this chapter for a while BUT I'm not sure it came out well x Please r&r and let me know where it needs to be improved 'kay? Alright! Back to the drawing board ^_^  
~S.C.A


	20. Chapter 14

Summary: As of late, Rangiku has been more and more depressed even though it's been four years since the defeat of Aizen's army. Ichigo has been reclusive of late since their is hardly any hollows to fight since the fall in Hueco Muendo four years ago and rarely finds anything exciting. Friends of both parties have tried everything to cheer them up and yet everything failed. In a last attempt, they bring the two of them together and it's an instantaneous click. But will forces of the unknown threaten to tear the relationship apart?

A/N: ALRIGHT! You guys have decided and the story shall continue! You guys are right, and plus this story was started wayyyyyyyyyy before Kubo even wrote about Xcution and all this jazz. SO! Officially this is a Semi-Au, semi because it does follow cannon but diverts off after Ichigo receives his Shinigami powers back. And that's that! So! Disclaimers please ^_^

Momo: Crystal does not own me or Bleach, all ownership and titles are Kubo's ^_^

Thank You Momo ^_^

"", ''- Speaking Normally, normal thoughts

_''_- Private deep thoughts

**"" or ''**- Hichigo, zanpaktou's, etc speaking

* * *

Chapter 14: Memories of a Nobody

"Mmph!" Pushing her away, Ichigo stared down stunned at Orihime. "Orihime, what the flying hell?"

"I'm sorry." Pulling away, she called back her reika and took off leaving a stunned Ichigo in her wake.

_'I knew this was a bad decision.'_

* * *

_(Orihime's P.o.V back in soul society)_

"We know this is shocking news but we felt it was important to tell you now."

Holding him tight, I couldn't believe that Rangiku would hide this from us. Rubbing his back, I felt tears stain my shirt from Ichigo. Raising my head from his shoulder, I glared at the two captains. "Why didn't anyone inform us?"

"It wasn't necessary, we had more pressing issues to deal with."

Glaring at the head captain, the next words flew from my mouth with such ferocity that it stunned him. "It wasn't necessary!? You hid his child from him!"

"Orihime Inoue!"

"No Orihime nothing! I'm sick of the Soul Society hiding crap from us!" Holding Ichigo tighter, I continued. "This is a new low for you guys! I don't give two flying fucks about Aizen and his goons! I care about the fact that you HID this information from Ichigo!" Siting there huffing, the room was eerily silent after I said my two cents. I did not care who heard me or who I offended, anyone and I mean ANYONE who hurts my closet friends has to deal with my wrath.

"... Orihime."

"Yes?" Looking down, I saw Ichigo looking up at me with tear stained cheeks. "It's alright, please don't cry." Turning around, I grabbed a near by damp wash cloth from the table and brought it back to him. "Sit still." Cleaning his face, I saw a healthy blush appear when he realized what I was doing.

"Sorry about that."

Smiling, I gave him the wash cloth when he sat up. "It's nothing, even the strongest of us have to hit low points at one time or another. Feel better?"

"A little, but I'm still pissed off."

"Agreed." I saw out of the corner of my eye Unohana bow her head and I felt bad because it wasn't her fault. "Captain Unohana, I know it's not your fault, you were following orders. But facts are facts and at least now we know." Sighing, a feeling sat in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't identify. "Ichigo, you know what we have to do right?"

"Yes."

I saw the forlorn look on his face and it tore my heart in two right there. But the feeling in my stomach rose to my throat and threatened to spill out in words but I held them back. I held him again to try and take his sorrow in but the back of my mind was screaming what I did not what my heart to agree with. _'Now he'll never be yours..."_

"Thanks Orihime."

Feeling him hug me back, I didn't care what I felt for him at the moment, I was just happy I was there to comfort him in a time of need.

* * *

"Orihime!"

Ignoring him, I took off to try and get distance from him.

"Hey there Orihi...!"

Running past Urahara, I sprinted up the stairs and past the others who were in the area. 'Got to hide.' Stopping short, I saw a open unoccupied room and rushed inside it, locking the door.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Orihime!?"

Hiding in one of the closets, I closed the door and silenced myself. There was shuffling for a few minutes outside and I heard the door open. Panic rose in my throat when I heard Ichigo call my name and move around the room.

"Dammit... I need to talk to her..."

Once he left,everything seemed to calm down and I was able to reflect on what I did. 'I'm such an idiot...' I've done stupid things in the past but I swear this has to be the dumbest thing ever.

'I'm so sorry...'

* * *

A/N: Okay! So I can tell people did not like what I did last chapter and I am sorry for that but what goes on in my mind stays there and I had that pre-planned for the longest time. Sorry guys ^_^'. But hopefully I can get stuff rolling again and maybe have the battle up around Christmas time. We'll see how it goes. Anyway! Have a nice day and as always r&r, this story is for you and I need to know how to make it so that you like it.

~S.C.A


End file.
